


The other Side

by MyladyH



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Angel Waverly Earp, Consensual Sex, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Jealous Waverly Earp, Soldier Nicole Haught, Thirsty Waverly Earp, Versatile Nicole Haught, Versatile Waverly Earp, Waverly love cuddles, Wynonna is the best/worst sister
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:47:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 35,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26939851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyladyH/pseuds/MyladyH
Summary: Purgatory is an isolated town and Bobo del Rey is its emperor. Waverly Gibson is a sweet and smiley bar owner. Everything in her life is calm and chill until one night, Soldier Nicole Haught shows up at her bar asking for a favor. The favor: hide a fugitive. But not some random fugitive. A brown hair woman named Wynonna. The worst part: Wynonna is an outsider and the emperor wants her dead.Half-Angel WaverlySoldier NicoleCrazy but Wise Wynonna
Relationships: Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Comments: 13
Kudos: 40





	1. The Decision

**Author's Note:**

> Waverly and Kara gossiping. Nicole being a cute drunk. A little Wayhaught moment and Nicole making a big decision.

**Chapter 1**

Purgatory is a small city. 600 km2 of long streets, dark alleys, and a beautiful, artificial sky. The gray pavement makes up almost too clean roads. Hundreds of houses stacked one beside the other. The city is full of noises and laughs at all hours. Although structurally, the town lacks life, its citizens look happy and energic.

Strong, interminable, old, cold metal separates them from the outside. The outside is a forbidden place. Stories tell that there is no life on the other side of the town’s metal doors. A world filled with the warm, shiny, and bright wavelengths of the sun. But an empty world, anyway. 

Waverly Gibson had dreamed of feeling the warmth of the real sun. She had read old books about it. The library was full of knowledge. The curious, smiley, and brown hair girl had dive into those books for hours. Usually, she had closed her eyes and recreate how the sun would fell in her face. The sweat caressing her shoulders and glistening her tan skin. But when she leans on her window, and look to the sky, only the artificial red sun and the blue-gray of the artificial sky greets her.

People said we cannot miss something we have never possess. Nevertheless, she had missed the sun, the plants, the baby blue sky: the world before. But there was not a before for her. She was only 4 years old when the town got lockdown. She was an orphan. Gus was her only family. All she remembers is sitting at the edge of her bed watching the emperor’s palace through her window. And the feeling of admiration filling her chest as she imaging the soldiers protecting the innocent ones from assassins, thefts, and bandits.

When Waverly was twelve-year-old, her hazel eyes had sparkled with excitement every time she watches the eyes of a soldier. All soldiers’ eyes are blue. Blue like the cavansite mineral that keeps the Purgatory alive. The older citizens said that the mineral was the life of the flowers and now is the life of the emperor’s army and the town machinery.

After years of dreaming and craving, Waverly’s desires were forgotten. Now, with 22 years, she works for her aunt Gus at Shorty’s. She spends the day talking with the commensals, making shitty jokes, and listening to town gossips. She is happy with her life. Sometimes, a soldier walks beside her, and she tries to restrict herself from searching their blue eyes. Soldiers are not the heroes she thought, they are aggressive and sometimes cruel.

Soldiers only care about themselves and the emperor. Their work was not to protect citizens but to control. And everyone knows that there is nothing to do about it. The emperor's army has absolute control over every weapon. From swords to guns. A rebellion would be stupid. The result is clear: a lost battle.

Waverly’s simple life was about to change. On a quiet and dark night, she was leaning on the bar counter. Working on the perfect drink for one of her favorite customers. She was oblivious of the events happening near the town’s gate. She smiled, whispering the letters of the song coming from the old phonogram. Kara Danvers, the blonde journalist smiles back at her.

Little they know about the troops of soldiers rushing towards the town’s gate. Strong men and women covered in black leather and dark metal. Pointing their guns and bows at one slender and brown hair woman. Purgatory was about to change. Lexa, the Captain of the soldiers, was surprised when her eyes meet the blue and ferrous gaze of the woman. Not only a woman, an outsider.

**……**

A feeling of curiosity spreads through the city. One week ago, some citizens had watched a group of the emperor’s army drag a strange woman towards the palace. Citizens had never being allowed to visit the mysterious and powerful emperor. Hundreds of whispers and gossips fill the town since that day.

Kara Danvers was curious about the news. The late arrival of the woman was suspicious and weird. After an extenuating day of listening to Cat Grant’s conspiracy theories, the blonde craves a strong drink. Dress in a baby blue button-up shirt and light beige pants she walks towards Shorty’s saloon. The dark brown wood signboard with light brown letters greeted her only fifteen minutes later.

“Same as always, Kara?” Waverly has a beautiful and friendly smile on her face. She was just finishing with a martini when Danvers arrived at the open bar. Gibson had always enjoyed expending time with the smiley and sweet journalist.

“Yes, please.” the blonde supports her elbows in the bar counter, smiling towards Waves “You are looking exhausted. Is everything okay?” the barmaid overlooks her bottles searching for the correct ones. Kara just kept looking at her for another minute. Waverly has beautiful hazel eyes. The shadow of a natural green has always caught Kara’s attention. Rumors said that Gibson was not completely human. Although Waves has never denied it, she neither accepted it. 

“Yeah, is just…you know…everyone is talking about the gate’s situation. Hearing Cat all day was a little stressful. She is convinced that this woman's arrival is the beginning of the apocalypse.” Kara was unable to suppress the sarcastic note in her voice. Waverly cannot control the roll of her eyes; for the media, all situations were an apocalyptic situation.

“A lot is happening in this place. I overheard general Lexa talking with a soldier this morning. Apparently, the emperor is quite fascinated with the mysterious woman.” gossiped Waverly resting Kara’s drink over the counter. “So…this woman…from where did she come? The outside world is supposed to be completely isolated.” Kara reached for the drink, baby blue eyes examining the yellowish liquid. 

“That’s bullshit.” The sweet and shaky voice of a drunk redhead interrupts them. Waverly recognized the woman immediately (she would spot her in the middle of a crowd). Nicole Haught was the newest soldier of Purgatory. Waves remember her dimple smile and bright brown eyes with affection. Nicole has expended hours with Waverly and Kara at the bar. They used to hang out every Friday. But…that was before the recruitment.

The emperor needed soldiers.

Nicole was clearly interested in public security and helping people.

The redhead grasped the bait.

“Haught, how dare you bring scum beer to my bar.” commented Waverly looking at Nicole’s hand. The redhead has an almost empty bottle of the cheapest beer in town. Her hair was perfectly arranged in a French braid and her eyes lack its usual glow. Now, a shadow of blue paint her irises.

“I went to Hardy’s. Needed to clear my mind.” explained the too drunk soldier reaching for the tool next to Kara. The blonde helped her take a seat, clearly noticing the redhead's lack of balance.

“Cheating on me with Hardy, you are hurting me, sweetie.” Waverly was being her usual charming person, but Kara raised an eyebrow with amusement. Danvers had known Gibson for too long to buy her lies. Gibson was worry; she always worried about Nicole. Although Haught had always been just her friend, the barmaid has a special place in Waverly’s heart. And as hazel eyes roam over the soldier, Danvers knew that Waverly’s love has only grown stronger with the pass of the years.

“There is no cheating, baby. I am a lesbian. And Champ is…ewww.” murmurs Nicole bringing the bottle of beer to her lips. Waverly stopped her by reaching for the beer, disgust painting her face. She hates Hardy’s beer. Is cheap and smell like vomit. Waverly felt an intense necessity to pull the redhead towards her room upstairs and push her into the shower. Pouring soap over the redhead’s body and wiping out the awful beer smell from her sweet soldier. 

“Soo…what is the soldier of the month doing in Shorty’s?” asked Kara bringing her own drink to her mouth. “I…I need to see familiar faces. The palace is a disaster.” Nicole was looking at the counter. The soldier's voice was low. The voice was so no Nicole's, it makes Waves' heartache. “Because of the woman” muttered Danvers

Nicole’s eyes were fixed on the counter, her cover hand working an unknown rhythm over the stainless wood. Her shoulders look rigid. Kara deviated her gaze toward Waverly, the chestnut woman rapidly stops pouring the beer. Gibson's hands were on Nicole’s almost immediately. Haught was shaking. Her Nicole was trembling like a leaf and Waverly felt a knock in her heart just from observing her.

“I overheard a conversation between Lexa and the emperor.” susurrated Nicole before looking around. The clock marked 11:00 pm. Shorty’s was almost empty. A group of teenagers drinking coke and lemon juice near the door. Nicole was struggling with her words, the battle in her mind almost visible to her companions. The porcelain skin felt cold under Waverly’s hands. Gibson ached to hug the red hair and make her feel safe. Haught lifted her gaze and her beautiful brown eyes, with a hint of blue due to cavansite exposure, met the bright hazel of Waverly’s.

“Baby, we are with you.” Waves' voice had sweetened. _I am with you_ her eyes scream. She will eternally find her way to the soldier. Waverly Gibson will perpetually be there for Nicole Haught.

Nicole shifted her gaze towards Kara. The blonde encountered the soldier's gaze. Evidently, Danvers has imagined a million possible scenarios. Millions of explanations to Haught afraid expression. Before any of them try to question the redhead, Waverly had abandoned the inside of the bar counter and was hugging a trembling soldier.

“Is okay, sweetie pie. I have you.” The hug was soft. Nicole's face relaxed over the hazelnut hair chest. Many months ago, hugging Haught was her favorite hobby. Waves need not excuses for it and Nicole had appeared to enjoy her quickly and frequent hugs. But this hug felt different, so personal and soft. “What the hell happen, Nic?” Kara’s question end with the spell. Haught seems wrecked. Whatever has happened these days has to be something big.

All town has its own rumors and creepy stories. The ancients used to talk about this strange and almost irrational world. The world before the lockdown. The myth said the world was divided into populations. The human species were enormous. Everything was perfect. A world of trades and progress. But also, a world full of wars, hate, inequality, injustice, and blood. Day by day, many suffer and die.

People were unaware of their mistakes. They had begun an uncontrollable chain of reactions. Earth was changing. Humans decided to exploit every resource. Cavansite was the soul of the Earth. People used it as an energy source. Although everything appears to be great, the Earth was sobbing. Animals were vanishing. People take advantage of hundreds of species until making them die. Plants, first abundant and colorful, become uncommon.

Then, one day… a weird, uncontrollable, and unknown virus hit them.

Ancients said that the essence of the sins had touched the throne of the gods. The Earth was shrieking, the oceans were roaring. The deities cannot ignore the noises anymore. The virus expanded quickly, reaching every person, injuring every soul. The human populations dropped out to half in less than 6 months.

Then the emperor had saved the day. Closing Purgatory in its own metal bubble was the only solution. The outsiders die. The nations were destroyed. That is what the ancients use to say…but now…all that myths appear to be just another lie. This new world seems to be just a reflection of the old one.

“Nic…sugarcane, talk to me…” pleaded Waverly, her delicate hands stroking Haugh's cheeks. Soft skin under the pad of her slender fingers. Waverly's feelings for Nicole had always afraid her. Waves know little about love and healthy relationships, but she knows a lot about fear and abandonment.

The soldier met Gibson's eyes. Just for a second, they thoughted Haught was going to explain everything. Nicole’s mouth tried to form words but was interrupted. Shorty’s floors shook a little with the force of an earthquake. The sharp and noisy sound of some crystal bottles falling took them by surprise. The redhead was on her feet immediately. All drunkenness disappearing in a second.

“I…I must go.”

Waverly tried to stop her, but Nicole was out of her reach in just a millisecond. The earthquake stopped almost immediately. The sound of the door closing was the only noise filling up Shorty’s. The teenagers near the door had disappeared, _they own me 30 gallons_ was Waves first thought. Kara’s blue eyes met Waverly's hazel eyes. They both knew that something was about to change. They can felt it deep in their hearts and bones. Change was knocking on their doors: The kind of noise, we cannot ignore.

….

Outside the bar, the air was cold and aggressive. A strong smell of petroleum and dirt. The air was contaminated. It stinks with the disgusting residues of the cursed cavansite. The streets were almost empty. Nicole did not stop running until she reached Rosita’s Bordello. The neon pink signboard was shining, so inviting and tempting. Promises of rest and pleasure. The redhead kept her eyes on her destiny. From the bordello, the palace looked bigger, colder, darker, and so distant. Haught desired to go back home. She hoped for another life.

The roar produce by the Calderon of the palace erected another earthquake. Her time was running out. Someone was about to be sacrificed. Another wave of poisonous cavansite was about to spit out to the false sky. The redhead had just one tiny moment to make her decision.

_Shit… listen to me, man._

The voice of the brown hair woman they meet just one week ago was fresh on her memories. Nicole remembered the woman’s desperation as soldiers surrounded and threatened her. Her beautiful and unique blue eyes meet Nicole’s for one second, but it was enough. Haught had believed every word she said.

_I am Wynonna and you need to open your doors if you want to escape what is coming._

Not completely sure about her steps, Nicole decided to take a foolish decision for the first time in her life. She ran as fast as she can. Her muscle first ache, then burn. Even a soldier has its limits. When she arrived at the palace, another earthquake makes her stumble. The entrance was guarded by some soldiers. They did not acknowledge her, just let her pass. She was going to commit treason. And traitors are condemned to die in the cavansite lake.

_Hey pal, let me go. For the first time in my silly life, I am just trying to help. You ignorant, scum bag, listen up!_

Nicole spurred toward the cells. She can smell the blue mineral. The stink climbs the walls and touches her vanilla skin. The memories, the screams, the fear, everything come crashing to her mind. The emperor was a monster. A monster with so much power. After what appeared to be hours, the redhead arrived at the dungeons, her lungs were burning and her limbs trembling. With force, she knocked out two guards, took the dungeon keys, and advanced to the cell.

When the clip of the door caressed her ears, she knew there was no going back. Now she was a traitor. The emperor, the great Bobo Del Rey, will kill her. Surprisingly, she feels free. This was her decision. She is a good person, not another puppet in the devil’s hands. As the door open, blue eyes greeted her. The woman was waiting.

“I knew it! I knew someone in this dusty town is intelligent enough to listen to my warnings. Dude, I almost pee my pants in here!” the woman was palming Nicole’s shoulder, a heavy sigh escaping her lungs.

“Yeah, we can talk about how intelligent, great, hot, and awesome I am after we are not about to be thrown in a big, gray, and hot Calderon full of cavansite.” Murmured the redhead pulling the brown hair woman out of the cell and listening to her loud laugh trespassed the dark hallways.


	2. Shelter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicole and Wynonna escaped. Waverly and Wynonna met. Doc Holliday makes his first appearance. And a sweet WayHaught moment at the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Obviously, I don't own Wynonna Earp's characters. 
> 
> Editing this chapter was hard XD, I hope you enjoy the reading. Sorry for any possible misspelling.

Chapter: Shelter 

“You are trembling.” Wynonna’s voice was full of mockery. Nicole was able to imagine the grin painted on the outsider woman. “I’m not. I’m not afraid” the redhead’s voice was a whisper, loud enough for Wynonna to heard. 

“I never said…”

“Oh my god, Lexa…” whispered Nicole pushing the brown hair woman behind a big dragon statue. The space between them was nonexistent. Nicole's nose was just about to touch Wynonna’s. Earp fast breathing was caressing the woman's lips. The warm carbon dioxide coming from her nose making Haught more nervous. Nicole could imagine the feeling of Lexa’s sword cutting through her stupid and fragile skin. Even in the safety of her hideout, Haught knew she is a ‘soon to be dead’ woman. Noiselessly the redhead thanked Champ for his cheap alcohol. She was almost sober…almost. 

“Who is Lexa?” Wynonna’s eyes were packed with curiosity; the woman had even tried to have a look of the approaching person. Nicole's eyes opened comically as the sound of footsteps filled the corridor. “Our Capitan. The fearless and crueler person you would ever meet.” whispered the redhead, her mouth nearly brushing Earp’s.

“How this happened? She was in dungeons!” the voice of a woman echo throughout the long passageway. Nicole and Wynonna stay freeze. Their bodies practically fused in their attempt to be completely covered by the metal statue. The redhead moved her arms, hugging the outsider, and Wynonna pushed her more against the wall. 

“We are sure there is a traitor, Capitan. We found two soldiers knock out and our vigilantes have been in their positions all night.” The group’s footsteps were loud now. Capitan Lexa was approaching followed by four guards. Their big black boots making a loud noise every time they hit the concrete floor. After one minute of tense expectation, the group crossed beside the concealed couple. Nicole’s body stiffed; she could easily qualify for a statue. Wynonna, on the other hand, quickly glanced at the group’s backs. The dark brown-haired woman watched the group as they continued to walk away. 

“So, Haught-shot, what are our chances of surviving?” questioned the blue eyes woman, and Nicole cannot understand how can she be smiling. 

“If we are lucky enough, I guess a ten percentage of chance.” Nicole was looking at the empty corridor with sad chocolate eyes. The dark hallway was only illuminated with the flames of some torches. Under that light, blue eyes met chocolate ones, and they both laughed. “I really like you Haught-pants. I may take you with me when I leave this dusty place!” with those words, Wynonna was pushing Nicole toward the right side of the corridor.

“I can consider your offer.”

….

Oh, they were so screwed. There was no way out. They reaching the outside garden was a miracle. She and Wynonna had been walking through empty corridors for minutes. They had hidden behind tall statues and almost being caught on more than one occasion. Wynonna had hit a maid in the process and Nicole had tripped over a pile of rice sacks. Fortunately, the kitchen was empty. After the outsider took an apple for the tour, the two fugitives got into a subterranean duct. 

“That place smells like pee, vomit, and other things I don’t want to think about.” Nicole was exhausted from listening to Wynonna’s complaints. Haught had decided that the woman was crazy. They were one mistake away from being executed and the outsider was thinking about the stinky underground ducts. 

“Relax…in hell maybe smells better” The sarcasm was evident in Nicole’s voice. The redhead focused on the soldiers guarding every part of the area. Wynonna surprise her by softly smacking her ass. “At least, we’ll be together in there, Haught-stuff. Now, how about you take down half of them and I take the others?” 

They hid between a couple of bushes. Nicole can felt an annoying stick forcing itself between her ribs. Wynonna, crouched next to her, insists on coming up with the worst ideas the redhead had listened to. The ten-percentage survival probability had dropped to five. From her position, Nicole can see the palace gate just behind a couple of bushes and some vast yellow, 20 meters trees. The huge exit so close, but almost impossible to reach considering the ten soldiers moving from one place to the other. 

“What about a little distraction?” It took Haught one minute to process Wynonna’s voice, but before she could shake her head, the outsider was moving. Wynonna took a stupid rock, stand up for a second, and threw it towards the right corner of the garden, just near the palace entrance door. 

Nicole was one hundred percent convinced they were going to die. 

She was going to die just for being a soft, stupid woman who cannot let an idiot been throw to a giant Calderon of hot cavansite. 

And worst of all…she does not have had an opportunity to said goodbye to Waverly Gibson. 

_Waverly_...

Nicole panicked. She would never see the cute Gibson again. 

_Why did I decide to save this irrational human being?_

The redhead closed her eyes, waiting for the sound of the gunshots to start. Five seconds pass before a hand was pulling her and making her move. Amazingly, the group of soldiers was rushing towards the bait. It was too perfect to be true. Chocolate eyes widen and Nicole’s legs were moving without her neurons’ command. 

“Lucky for you, I am a mastermind.” Nicole had a long list of evidence to disprove Wynonna’s statement, but she was busy thanking the unknown gods for left them to survive. “Hurry up, redhead” 

They run.

Sadly, Wynonna tripped over a huge branch sending them to the grass. The falling was noisy and called the unwanted attention of the other soldiers. “After this, I will kill you” Nicole pulled Wynonna fast enough to avoid a gunshot. They move as quickly as they can; their trembling legs and exhausted muscles trying to slow them down. And as they pass the palace gate a rain of gunshots followed them.

“Fuck, fuck that actually hurts” Wynonna has been shoot. They were running, closely followed by a couple of soldiers. Nicole took Wynonna's hand and pull making her take a turn in the next dark corner. The street was dry, dusty, and dark. “This is an endless street you moron…” the outsider grumbled, her blue eyes shining with irritation. “Here, climb.” Nicole shoved her toward a wood ladder. It looked fragile and old, attached weakly to the concrete wall, and extending towards the roof. 

Nicole escalated faster than the outsider; taking Nonna’s hand when she reached the roof and directing her to the other end. They can hear the soldiers’ boots: heavy and boisterous. Their hearts were running faster every second, their muscles constantly contracting and relaxing. The fast pounding of their hearts making their breathings notorious. The sound following a crescendo pathway: acute and intense. 

“More ladders, I think a prefer the running” Nicole let Nonna descend first just to have a silent and peaceful moment. At the end of the second stairs, a dark alley with two exits greeted them. “This way” murmured Haught, although she was uncertain about their destiny. 

…..

“So, Haught-sauce, can we go to your home? I have a fricking bullet stuck in my right arm and a river of blood painting my jacket.” The redhead turned her face toward Wynonna. The chocolate eyes overflowed with worry. They were sat in the corner of a cold and dark alley; Nicole having no idea where to go. 

Rosita’s Bordello was her first idea. They could pay for a room and the flirty owner would shelter them without asking too many questions. The problem: the bordello was always crowd, and a wounded stranger would be going to attract unwanted attention. The second option was Kara’s house, but the blonde live with her sister and Alex is the almost-wife of Soldier Sam. 

“It hurts?”

“Yes! It hurts, Haught! Please tell me you have a plan. Because I’m beginning to think you rescued me without any planning.”

Well, Haught is not really a planner. Waverly is a planner.

“Waverly! You are such a genius, Wynonna! Come on, we need to sneak into a bar.” 

Shorty’s street was softly illuminated with the faint light of some lampposts. Luckily, most of Purgatory's people fall asleep before 3:00 in the morning. The trip took them 20 minutes. Wynonna had dragged her legs during the last five minutes, holding her injured arm against her chest, and trying to control her fast breathing. Haught directed the way toward the backside of Shortys, hoping to find there the old cactus Waverly had installed beside the garbage barrel. 

Two years ago, before Nicole’s recruitment, the tan young girl had told her about a spare key she had hidden under a cactus. The redhead had laughed, and Gibson had pouted. “You cannot tell everyone that kind of secrets, cutie” had warned Haught. Waves had smiled shyly, averted her gaze, and nervously play with a strand of her hair. “I’m sharing it only with you, Nicole. Just keep it in mind for if you ever need it.”

And now Nicole needs it. 

Pushing Wynonna against the wall, Nicole crouched and started searching for the holy key. It was there. It felt cold and wet against the pad of her fingers. She smiled, feeling happy for some weird reason. The key was in the same place after two years. Two years of her being a stupid Bobo del Rey puppet. Two years away from the sweetest girl in town. And Waverly had not changed the key hideout. “Stay close and behind me” Nicole commanded while walking toward Shorty’s door. 

The bar’s lights were out. When the blue eyes woman abruptly closed the door, the noisy squeak caused Nicole to jump. She turned around, and Wynonna shrugged, amusement evident in the outsider's eyes. “Be silent, Waverly may be sleeping” The dark brown hair woman nodded, and they resume their walking. 

Although there were no lights on, the light of the outside lamppost was able to brighten the place. Under the weak light, they could see the wood tables and the chairs perfectly resting over them. “God you are the best, Haught. Booze. That’s what I need” Nonna was lure by the wall of liquor. Nicole grabbed her arm before the woman can make a stupid choice. “We don’t want to wake up Waverly… 

“Who es there? I have a freaking rifle!” Waverly Gibson was the cutest person Nicole had ever met. The redhead had been attracted to her instantly. Waves were soft, easy to talk, funny, and intelligent. But also, Gibson was fearless, badass, independent, and brave. The bravest. And right now, the petite woman was walking down the long stairs. Dressed in microscopic white boxer-shorts and a baby blue tank top. She looked beautiful and insanely sexy with a large black rifle resting confidently in her arms.

“Is me Waves. We are not trying to steal from you!” Nervous as she was, the chocolate eye woman just forgot her own name. Fortunately, Waverly Gibson would recognize her voice on Earth, Mars, Pluton, heaven, or hell. “Nicole? I almost shoot you! Next time let me know you’re coming!” Haught felt a wave of calm hit her. Gibson was not angry with her for invading the bar. “Next time we will wear a bell” At that moment, Haught really want to hurt Wynonna. 

“…and you are with a woman. A gorgeous woman.” Waverly had halted at the end of the stairs. Stunning hazel eyes now watching the dark brown hair woman intensely. Did Waverly Gibson know what an annoyed gaze is? The light brown hair woman was a ray of sunshine. Almost everyone in Purgatory loves the charismatic barmaid. 

“Yep… I can explain it. But…Wynonna needs first aid.” Waverly rushed toward the light interrupter “No! Not here. Can we…can we go upstairs?” Nicole felt nervous just making the solicitude, but Wav nodded almost instantly. “Thank god…” The outsider was unable to stand in silence.

….

Wynonna bitted a piece of cloth until passing out. Her blue eyes containing a couple of tears the stubborn woman refused to release. After slowly pulling off her jacket with Nicole’s help, the outsider had sat down in Waverly’s brown and comfy sofa. Gibson’s hands were working on the wound hurriedly, ignoring Nonna’s protest and jabbing. When the woman lost consciousness, Waves' heavy sigh made Nicole smile. 

“She needs a doctor” Waverly was covering the ugly looking wound, her hands painted with red blood. Nervously, Nicole's eyes meet Wave gaze, chocolate eyes shadowed with a hint of worry. “I…I know” Their eyes coincided just for a few more seconds before Wav marched toward the bathroom to clean up her hands. “Move her to the bed, she needs to rest.” 

With that, the brunette abandoned the room.  
  
Nicole sighed and moved near the woman to transfer her. Wynonna was heavier than expected. The soldier carried the unconscious woman bride style and stumbled toward the bed. “Easy there, we don’t want to kill her” Waves' voice, full of amusement elicited a dozen happy butterflies in Nicole’s stomach. “I may want to” 

Nicole struggled a little more, but after a couple of minutes, the outsider was resting comfortably in Waverly’s bed. Instinctively, the soldier petted the hot cheek of Nonna. The woman was sweating. Behind her, Waverly cleared her throat calling Haught’s attention. Turning around the redhead chocolate eyes meet hazel ones. The barmaid was sat on the old sofa. 

“So…I think now is a good moment to tell me who is this woman.” Nicole knew this was going to happen. She has created an immaculate lie to answer that question. 

But…

Nicole Haught cannot lie to Waverly Gibson. Not in this life. Not in another. 

“Waves…I…tonight I take the silliest decision of my life.” 

Although the redhead had said basically nothing, Waverly’s stretched with realization. Her eyes moved toward the sweaty and wounded stranger. Purgatory was a small town and almost everyone had been in Shorty once or twice. “Shitballs! Is she THAT woman? Nicole, what have you done?” 

“I couldn't let her die, Waves! The emperor ordered to sacrifice her. They were going to throw her into a boiling cauldron filled with cavansite and I couldn't allow it. I know disobeying Bobo’s orders is treason. Now I am a traitor! And is understandable if you want to push me out to the streets or called some soldiers…" Nicole was rambling. She was feeling panicked. All night had been an avalanche of emotions. The redhead had tried to be the hero, but it was a hard performance. Her words stopped when Waverly squeezed her hands. The barmaid had approached her in the middle of her speech and was now staring at her with the proudest smile she had ever offered to the soldier. 

“Have I ever told you how amazing you are? Reckless…but amazing.” 

Waverly hugged her and Nicole melted in her arms. The soldier had missed those hugs. Since the barmaid and she become friends five years ago, they had been hugging or cuddling daily. The first time it happened, they were playing pool and the barmaid had beat Nicole. The redhead was complaining when the shorter woman's hands surrounded her waist. Gibson noisy laugh filling the bar as she pressed her face to Nicole’s back. Haught had smiled, spinning her neck to look at Waves. At the same time, the shorter woman had tilted her head up to stare at her. “You are the most competitive person I have ever know Waverly Gibson”

After so many years, Waverly hugs hadn’t loosed their effect. Nicole’s body relaxed quickly. Her arms moved to bring the shorter girl closer. Their bodies fit perfectly. The soldier’s love for Waverly caused her heart to pound faster because of her closeness. “You always smell like vanilla dipped donuts…but right now you stink” the shorter girl chuckled, resting her forehead on Nicole’s chest for a moment and making the soldier laughed. Ending the soft embrace, Waverly moved a step back.

“I know this situation is dangerous. The emperor will search the town for Wynonna. And…"

“Nicole, first... we need to call a doctor. This Wynonna girl will not make it without real medical aid.” The soldier knew it. Wynonna has a fricking bullet hole in her left arm. They had poured in it some strong alcohol, but it needs stitches. “If we take her to the hospital the emperor will find her, she is not registered in our census lists”   
“I know…and I’m not suggesting taking her to the hospital.” Wav diverged her eyes, biting gently on her lower lip. “So?” The redhead confused gaze lasts a few seconds.

Oh! A sudden idea hit Haught, but she rejected the thought immediately.

“Nicole, you know we don’t have another alternative.” 

“I’m not calling Doc Holliday.” 

“Don’t be stubborn! You don’t need to call him, I’ll do it.” 

“No, Waverly. We’re not calling him. He is an assassin!”  
  
Doc Holliday was one of the leaders of Purgatory criminals. The man lived at the south end of Purgatory town. South Purgatory was a rule-free area. All the thieves, assassins, and bandits lived there. The area was far from the palace, so Bobo del Rey does not care about it. Nicole knows the dark side of the emperor’s regimen. Bobo only cares about order, power, and cavansite. The emperor and his regime were trash, but Doc Holliday and his bandits were not better. 

“Nicole Rayleigh Haught, I’m going to call Doc and you are going to take a shower, right now.”

“Wav, we can’t trust him.” 

“I don’t trust him, Nic. But Holliday hates the emperor. So, we do not need to worry about him running to the Palace and telling Bobo that we have the outsider here.”

……

The water felt warm over her skin. The kind of hot feeling she enjoys. Haught moved under the showerhead. The water wetting her auburn curls, moving past her eyelids, and caressing her lips. Her tired arms moved to take the bar of almond soap. Waverly probably was talking to Doc in those moments. Just the thought of him coming caused a wave of anguish to rush through the soldier bones. Nicole closed her eyes trying to relax. She will deal with Doc after her shower. 

Water speed down her spine moving over the curve of her ass cheeks and long legs. It rushed quickly toward the white tiles of Waverly’s shower. The hot liquid touched the soldier, pulling in its movement part of her fatigue. The almond smell hugged her, and Nicole felt surrounded by the brunette. The heavy, strong, and stinky odor leaving her body with each light stroke of the soap.

After putting on Waverly’s too short, too tight black pants and a big T-shirt, Nicole moved out of the bathroom. She heard voices coming from Gibson's bedroom. Following the sound, her legs led her to the bedroom. A tall man, dress with some gray pants and a heavy blackjacked was examining Wynonna. A few steps behind him, Waverly stood; arms crossed. The shorter woman had changed her clothes to a black legging and a white hoodie. 

The door little creak caught Wav's attention. Holliday turned for a second, his eyes meeting Nicole's before returning to his work. “Hey, come on, let’s have a drink” Gibson grabbed Haught's hand dragging her toward the stairs. The shorter woman's hand felt soft and warm over Nicole’s. The red-haired held tightly to Wav until they began descending the stairs. 

“Tequila or a coffee?” Waverly moved behind the bar counter without stopping to turn on the lights. The soldier shrugged, sitting on a stool in front of the brunette. “I need a tequila” mumbled the barmaid. Nicole tried, failing, to not look at Waverly’s ass when the woman bent searching for the special tequila bottle she has hidden from other workers. 

She may have a little kink involving Gibson’s ass. 

Nothing to worry about. 

Nicole knew Waverly Gibson was the straightest woman in Purgatory. Because she is, right?

“So…we should talk.” Gibson opened the tequila bottle, took a shot directly from it, and started working with the coffee machine. “Don’t bother turning on that stuff, I take the tequila.” The brunette glanced at her from over her shoulder, their eyes meet, and Nicole blushed. “I know you need the caffeine.” 

It took Waverly a few minutes to turn on the coffee machine. As the delicious smell of the dark liquid filled the bar, the brunette approached Nicole. She took a sip from the tequila before letting it rest over the counter and confronted the redhead. “So…do the emperor know you helped Wynonna? Anyone saw you?” The soldier analyzed the questions for a minute before shaking her head. “I doubt it, but either way I’m going back to the palace.” 

“What?” Waverly frowned, shaking her head before reaching for the booze again. 

“Wynonna is safe here. Wav, nobody would ever search for her here. But if they saw me, the first place the emperor will send soldiers is Shortys. I’m not taking that risk.” 

“They will kill you, Nicole. Heading back is the foolish choice.” 

“I’m going to do it anyway.”

The eyes of the tallest woman moved to the wood counter, looking to her pale hands in silence. Waverly let out a heavy sigh before turning toward the coffee machine. For long minutes, only the sound of the liquid being pour and Gibson slow steps filled the bar. Nicole smiled at the sound of the whipped cream. And as she raised her face Waverly deposited a white mug in front of her. A mountain of cream on top of the heavy drink. Nicole has a special spot in her heart for Shorty’s coffee. Waverly’s coffee. 

“At least let me check with Kara if going back is safe.” requested the barmaid supporting her elbows over the wood surface. Nicole nodded, taking a deep breath of the liquid before drinking it. The drink warmed her mouth and belly. Not too sweet, but sweet enough to lure her into taking another sip. The whipped cream softly stained her nose and Waverly chuckle as the redhead cleaned her mess with the back of her hand. 

“Why did you save her?” The barmaid's eyes narrowed with genuine curiosity. Nicole drank from the coffee just to reflect on her answer. Waverly filled her mouth with the tequila; her drinking skills amazing the soldier once again. 

“I just didn't want to let her die. Wav…I have seen awful things these last two years. But…but letting a person suffer…thats too much. I went to Hardys. I was trying to drink until passing out, but all I was able to think... was her. It was driving me crazy. I felt sick thinking about her destiny.” Nicole's hands were shaking, she let the cup go, and immediately Waverly’s hands were on hers. Warm and soft, Gibson’s thumbs massaged her wrists and then her knuckles. 

“You should have come directly to me, Nicole. I will always be here for you. You know it, right?” Hazel eyes stared directly at her and Haught squeezed Wave’s hands before lifting them to her mouth. And maybe if the lights were on, Haught will see the soft blush painting Gibson's cheeks. Nicole's mouth peppered soft kisses over Wav’s hands. “Now I remember it, Waves. Thanks.”

“I hate to interrupt this beautiful and emotional moment, but someone needs to pay me for my precious services.” Doc Holliday was watching them from the middle of the stairs, her black hat moving between his hands. 

“Yeah, I have your money.” Nicole thoughted about stopping the barmaid from paying, but the soldier had no money left. All her savings were in her room at the palace.

“I hate to pry, but…how did your friend earn that ugly injury?” The man approached Nicole with a cautious gaze, the chocolate eye woman supped her coffee; silently praying to the unknown gods for peace and control. “None of your business, Doc” Waverly had interfered just in time: extending a hand full of money toward the cowboy. 

“I may disagree, sweet Wav. The pretty lady upstairs will need extra treatments. And…I’m not the most intelligent man of Purgatory, but…I’m smart enough to recognize an outsider.” Holliday rested his elbows on the wood before sitting next to Haught. The soldier's serious profile making the bandit smile smugly. “It is possible I’m sitting with a…traitor?” 

“Shut your mouth or…” Nicole's voice was low and cold, but it only made Doc smile wider. 

“So, sister of mine, should I make your room in my little nest?” Holliday was enjoying her situation, but the offer was honest. And although his attitude annoyed the soldier, she considered moving with Wynonna to Doc Holliday zone. 

“She is not moving to the south. And you cannot tell anyone about Wynonna.” Waverly had her serious face and Doc nodded without doubting it. 

“I’m not a fool, little Gibson. An enemy of the emperor is a friend of mine.”

“So…you’re going to care of her?” The question had left Nicole's lips before she realized it, calling Holliday's attention toward her. “Yes, ma’am. I'm going to treat your girl. Well…one of your girls.” Doc smiled, winking to Waverly, a sparkle of amusement dancing in his eyes. “She is just a friend.” Nicole corrected and Holliday’s smile stretched. “I know…but little sunshine over there may have some doubts.” Haught’s confused face apparently was funny for the bandit. 

“Okay…you’re out, Doc. Come tomorrow.” Gibson shrieked moving nervously toward the door.

Nicole watched them walk away. They were mumbling in front of the door. Doc laughed, bringing his hat to her head as Waverly hit his shoulder. The familiarity between them made the redhead frowned. The barmaid had always been friendly, but not so friendly. From where the brunette knew the dangerous Doc Holliday?

“So…its almost six in the morning. You should take a nap, Nic.” Waverly approached slowly. The redhead followed the movement of her waist as if a spell had fallen over her body. _Holy Eros take merci of me…I’m still attracted to this woman._

“I should go back to the palace. You know, to find out if they saw me.” Nicole has always been stubborn. The redhead stood up, licking the coffee residues from her lips. And in the process, she captured Waverly’s hazel eyes on her mouth making the soldier blush. The brunette moved closer and some drunk butterflies decided to start a little party in Nicole’s stomach. 

“Wait here, I’m calling Kara.” and with those words, Gibson dashed toward the stairs. 

…..

Nicole was sat at the same stool when the dawn began. The orange-red colors of the false morning penetrating the bar through the crystal window. The redhead walked toward the door just to watch Bobo’s sky. She may have been just a kid when the lockdown happened, but Nicole can remember the rain of colors of a real sunrise: the stunning design. 

“So, apparently, your soldier friends don't know who helped Wynonna. Alex told Kara that the emperor will not openly look for the outsider. Bobo doesn’t want the event to reach the media attention. Always the shady man.” Nicole turned toward Waverly, tire chocolate eyes meeting with bright hazel ones. “Lucky me. I’m not really ready to die.” Joked the redhead, Waves softly hit her upper arm after stopping beside her. 

“I checked on Wynonna. She is in full sleep mode. I’m sure she drooled my pillows.” Nicole smiled, her eyelids fighting to stay open. “I don’t know how to thank you for helping us, Waves.” Confessed the redhead looking deep into the brunette’s eyes. “Don’t be silly…I would do anything for you.” This time the subtle blush filling Gibson's cheeks was on full display. For just a moment, Nicole thought that Waverly’s gaze had greedily traveled over her full body. 

_You are so tired, Haught._

“I should change my clothes and go.” Nicole glanced toward the stairs. Her muscle ached at the thought of the long path she must travel to arrive at the palace. When chocolate eyes moved to Waverly, the barmaid was closer and still looking at her eyes. 

“You really don’t want to take a nap? Cuddle me in the spare room?” What a sweet offer. How can Nicole refuse? Gibson smiled brightly, her angelical face making Nicole knees weak. 

She was screwed. Nicole cannot deny Waverly anything. 

“I can be persuaded.” Nicole smirked, her adorable dimples adorning her face. 

“I’m offering cuddles, Haught. What can be more persuasive than that?” joked the shorter woman making the redhead laugh. 

_I have a couple of answers to that innocent question._

“Okay…” Nicole dragged the last word and Gibson chuckled reaching for her hand and pulling Haught toward the stairs. 

Behind them, the tequila bottle and the empty coffee mug were leave resting over the counter. The bar was left in silence, overflowed with the yellowish light of the false sun. They stop at Waverly’s room to double-check Wynonna. The woman was sleeping, soft snoring escaping between her half-closed lips. The spare room was one door far, the space filled with a bed with blue and yellow bed sheets. 

Waverly climbed to the bed, pushing the sheets to make room for the auburn-haired woman. Nicole smiled watching the pile of sheets. The memory of a younger brunette talking about her problems with cold environments crossed her mind. They had done this multiple times before Nicole became a soldier. Haught climbed after the shorter woman. The brunette shifted until she was resting over her right side: waiting for Nicole's hands to embrace her. The redhead froze…a million feelings resurrecting. Or maybe they were always there. 

“You’re going to cuddle me, or not Nic?” Waverly glanced at her, the shadow of doubt painting her eyes. Haught smiled softly and moved closer. When the redhead hugged Gibson, she felt back at home. She was back home. Her body relaxed and her heart began pounding slowly against her ribcage. Unconsciously, Nicole buried her face in Gibson's curvy and long hair. The sweet smell of Waverly ending with all her nervousness. 

Nicole glued herself to the shorter woman, her breasts pressing against Waverly’s back as the brunettes’ ass pushed back against her lower stomach. The soldier’s long legs briefly touch Waverly’s and she shivered. The brunette's tan skin felt too cold against her burning skin. “You're so warm.” The brunette susurrated softly and Haught smiled hidden behind smooth curvy hair. 

_Oh, Waverly, you're so perfect._

The brunette moved, pressing herself against the taller woman, and sighing happily. Nicole’s body gravitated toward a more relaxed state. She was quickly falling asleep. The soldier felt Wav touched her hand, the same hand she had passed over the brunette's waist. The smooth touches made the redhead beamed. 

“Thanks for coming back, Nic.” Gibson's voice was soft, just loud enough for Nicole to listen to in the silent room. “Always, cutie.” The soldier's voice was low, her lips caressed the brunette’s right ear. Waverly vibrated against her before she lifted Nicole's hand to her mouth. A second later, Gibson was placing a soft kiss over the smooth palm.

“I missed you, dork.”


	3. The sewer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Wayhaught moment. Wynonna and Waverly being dorks together. A new character appears. A little more wayhaught near the end.

There is something extremely personal about waking up intertwine with another person. Waverly’s body was cocooned in Nicole's strong arms. The warm feeling of unfamiliar arms surrounding her eliciting a sensation of protection. Haught’s chest was rising and falling with every slow respiration. The rhythming, tempting the barmaid into sleep one more hour.

Waverly tried to roll to face the soldier, but Nicole refused the change in position. Strong pale arms weakly urged the petite woman to remain still. The brunette opened her eyes, a bright smile illuminating her soft facial expressions. She tried rolling once more time. Finally, after some resistance, she ended up looking directly at the auburn woman’s face. The soldier snorted softly, her head resting centimeters away from Gibson’s.

Nicole pulled Waverly closely, the brunette’s face finding shelter on the redhead's chest. _This feels comfy._ Gibson smiled, her face resting against the soldier's peaceful heart. The passive _lub-dub_ quickly became her favorite song. Soft ivory arms wrapped surround her waist in the most delicate hug. Waverly’s almond soap fragrance was covering the soldier’s body. After some seconds, a kiss was pressed to her forehead. Waverly paused at the sensation of warm, smooth, kissable lips caressing her tan skin. “G’Monrin’ ” Nicole’s low and throaty morning voice caused shivers to descend through Gibson’s column.  
  


_Fuck, that’s sexy._

“More like good afternoon” chuckled the brunette and Nicole displayed a sleepy smiley. Haught’s lips curved against the barmaid woman's forehead. Gibson easily imaged the adorable redhead’s dimples. _How adorable you are, Haught._

It feels too soon for ending the hug. Waverly squeezed her face to Nicole’s chest and sighed peacefully. The soldier’s t-shirt, aka Waverly’s too-tight, too-short t-shirt, moved higher, letting a small portion of soft porcelain skin visible. Looking down, the brunette caught a glimpse of ivory skin: _oh, so tempting_. The redhead stirred again, freeing the brunette, and laying on her backside. Haught’s shirt ended just about her belly button.

Waverly had envisioned the soldier’s body with and without clothes on more than one occasion. The fact usually ashamed her, but she had zero control over her dreams. After the third not-innocent dream she made her peace and stopped feeling dirty and pervert. The Nicole of her fantasies was always pictured with perfect mark abs and define muscles. Nonetheless, the sleepy and relax woman in her bed, have smooth, kissable, creamy skin with just enough firmness. The reality was even better than her wild dreams.

As she registered the sudden lack of Nicole’s body heat the brunette cursed the new day. Waverly sat up and her gaze moved from the cute bellybutton to closed chocolate eyes. The redhead exhaled slowly through her slightly open mouth and the brunette felt captivated by her lips. _Worst crush ever._ Enraptured by such a perfect mouth, it took Waverly almost a minute to realize that Nicole was talking.

“What? Sorry I zoomed out.” Mumbled the younger, luckily Nicole hadn’t opened her eyes. 

“I was saying that before leaving I’m going to put on my uniform and checked on Wynonna.” Finally, Nicole opened her eyes and Waverly was ready to be drowned in those chocolate eyes. The soldier gazed at her with a trace of tiredness shadowing her bright brown eyes: like a baby fighting its innate desire for sleeping. “Let me check on Wynonna, you go and take a shower. I will be downstairs making coffee.” Waves moved her right arm and touched Nicole’s warm cheek. The soldier inclined to her touch blessing the barmaid with a dimpled smile.

Haught grasped the hand caressing her cheek and seconds later kissed its palm and let it go. As Nicole jumped out of bed and began stretching her long limbs, Waverly craved to reach out and push the soldier against the mattress. Gibson controlled the impulse successfully. She had been in love with the soldier for so many years. But also, she had been always scared of destroying their beautiful friendship. Only thinking about not cuddling, hugging, or cheek-kissing the redhead was a nightmare.

“Thanks, cutie.” muttered Nicole before walking out of the room.

Gibson rested her back against the headboard and pulled her knees to her chest. The brunette was conscious of her lustful desires toward Nicole. Two years apart had done nothing to subdue her inner lust. Seeing her after been apart for so many months made Waverly realized how much she aches to date the soldier.

The brunette groaned, letting her knees gravitate downward. A stupid horde of bats decided to flap their thin wings and Waverly wished to tear them off. She had had these wild feelings under control for years. How can Nicole Haught let her helpless in just 24 hours? Determined to spoil the soldier by preparing her some caffeinate drink, Gibson jumped out of the bed.

The brunette rushed down the hall and stopped in front of her own room. Doubtfully, the barmaid slowly opened the door and took a glance at the interior. Wynonna was stationary over the pile of thick, comfy yellow blankets. Gibson slowly moved in; the little creak of the wood floor immediately filling the silence. “Smooth, hot pants, but I can perceive your eyes sending bullets to mi chest. I’m not trying to steal your girlfriend.” Waverly jumped backward bringing a hand to her heart in the movement. “Fudgenuggets! Don’t do that! And she isn’t my girlfriend!” 

“Neither is mine. You don’t need to silently suffocate me with your really soft, bulky pillow. A really need one of this!” Wynonna smiled and tilted her face toward the pillow below her head before opening her eyes. As blue eyes meet hazel’s one, Gibson’s brief distrust toward the stranger disappeared. Wynonna was a dork and the brunette really like her.

“How do you feel? A doctor revised your wound last night.” As Gibson spoke the outsider used her unhurt arm to sit against the headboard. Waverly quickly moved closer and cautiously helped her. “Thanks, I’m feeling fine. I may be ready to go.” Answered the brown hair woman glancing at her wrapped injury.

“Actually, you should rest for a little longer. I’m heading down to cook breakfast and make some beverages. Just don’t touch anything, please?” asked the barmaid organizing the sheets over Wynonna’s lap. The outsider sighed heavily and rolled her eyes. “Fine. Where is our Haught-sauce?” asked Earp and Waves frowned. “Our?”

“Fine, fine. Yours.”

“I can push your damage body out of my bed, don’t tempt me.”

“She is really not your girlfriend? You both sweat girlfriends’ vibes.” Wynonna was clearly joking, her blue eyes sparkled with mischief. Waverly deviated her gaze and the older laughed loudly. “We are friends.” Shyly corrected the younger, but the outsider rose an eyebrow. Waverly ignored the intense stare and walked toward the door.

“Yeah…that’s how we call it these days.” Wynonna winked at her from the bed and the barmaid smiled before fast closing the wood door. The creak caused by the sudden movement replaced the silence of the hallway. Gibson smiled resting her back to the close door. A new horde of bats moving its wings inside her empty stomach.

_Your Nicole heart eyes are evident even to a stranger._

Straightening, Gibson stretched her muscle arms, popped her hands' bones, and walked to the stairs. Halfway through the long wooden stairs, she remembered she should brush her teeth _. Oh, crap, let's talk about too-early-Alzheimer._ Turning around she ran upwards and stopped in front of the bathroom. As she pushed the door open, her hazel eyes connected with Nicole’s sweet, chocolate, doggy like eyes.

Waverly’s mouth formed a perfect o as her gaze slid through the soldier’s half-naked body. The heavy, black boots gave the soldier some extra inches of height; not that she needs it. Haught is wearing black and tight soldier pants that hug her long limbs amazingly. As Gibson's eyes moved upward, she sighed, and some annoying angelical voice made her realized how pervert she must look from the soldier’s side. She tried to restrain herself by closing her eyes, but the image was already in her subconscious. Smooth, creamy skin with just the hint of muscle and the shadow of some healed scars. And just a little higher, well-gifted breasts concealed by a devil black sports bra.

“I'm so sorry, Nic! I was just going to brush my teeth. I was totally not trying to find you naked. Not that I would complain if I found you naked. The point!”

“Is fine, Waves. It’s actually my fault; the door was basically open” interrupted the redhead with a shrug. “You should stay and brush your teeth. I’m almost ready, anyway.” The auburn-haired woman turned around and bent to take her leather belt from the floor. Waverly walked as fast as her legs allowed her toward the sink with a pink color painting her tan cheeks.

“Wynonna told the emperor that something dangerous is coming. Can you question her about it? I know you’re great at making people talk.” Asked the soldier as the brunette squeezed some blue toothpaste on her toothbrush. Waverly mumbled in between brushes and heard the redhead laugh behind her. Spitting quickly, the brunette turned her neck and established eye contact with a smiley, chest half-naked, Nicole. “That was the cutest thing you had ever done, Waves.” Praised the soldier and the shorter woman hated her body’s reaction. _Stupid kinks. Stupid hormones._

“I said ‘consider it done’ ” explained the brunette before opening the sink valve. She let her hand filled with warm water and rinsed her mouth. She was turning around when Nicole decided to finally cover her upper body. “See you downstairs.” Murmured the younger and left the bathroom in the blink of an eye.

Waverly had written a list titled _The reasons why dating Nicole – charming- Haught is a bad idea_. The top five reasons were: Best-friend, loyal, compassionate, brave, and trustworthy. And yes, all those were positive adjectives. Nicole’s goodness had always scared the barmaid. Waverly grew up alone. Her aunt Gus was there, but the woman was like a ghost. Appearing and disappearing, smiling some days, and crying others. Most of the time was just her and a quiet, big house. What if she was not enough for anyone to stayed? 

Those kinds of thoughts made her ignored her romantic feelings for the soldier. Pushed those feelings to the bottom of her mind and locked them there. But that was Waverly’s thoughts two years ago. Time has a powerful grip on our ways of seen life. And yes, she is scared; Nicole scares her, but Waverly also craves for the auburn woman. And maybe less than 24 hours is more than enough time to make her realize that she wants to jump the cliff for Nicole Rayleigh Haught.

A bright and hopeful smile illuminated the brunette’s face as she moved her body toward the coffee machine. Her hands moved on automatically, pressing the correct buttons, reaching for the ground coffee beans. Wynonna’s breakfast can wait a couple of minutes. As the brunette work on Nicole’s drink, the sound of heavy footsteps announced the redhead arrival.

“I must say that you’re a sight for sore eyes.” Nicole praised her before resting her ass on a cold seat. Gibson smiled, glancing over her shoulder at Haught. The taller woman answered with a dimpled smile and Waverly felt her knees weaken.

“Lying doesn’t suit you, officer Haught.”

“Officer?”

“I read about officers in some old book. They were kind of soldiers, but not the same.”

“I like it, officer Haught, sounds powerful.”

The redhead smiled dreamily, and Waverly chuckled. The brunette bit her tongue to refrain from the not subtle comment that would pretty much reveal her not-friendly feelings toward Nic. _Stop being a mess right now, Waverly Gibson!_ “So, here we go. A cappuccino with extra whipped cream, a pinch of vanilla, and Waverly’s secrete.” proclaimed the shorter woman placing a big carton cup in front of Nicole.

“You are extraordinary. Had I ever told you that?” questioned the auburn woman before inhaling deeply the drink’s aroma. Waves felt her heart expanding with love as Nicole's chocolate eyes soften. The redhead’s doggy eyes were on full display. _I’m such a softy for this woman._ “Nope. You were too focused on cuddles.” Joked Gibson, a childly pout adorning her mouth. “Guilty.” Mumbled Nicole and the brunette smiled.

“You’re coming back today?” asked Waves as Nicole took a sip from the heated liquid.

“Yes. I was thinking of coming in the night. Capitan Lexa doesn’t care about our night escapes. You’re sure about taking care of Wynonna? I can come early if you want me to.”

“No, Nic. I don’t care about babysitting her. Just be careful out there. Jeremy is going to work today so I can take some free time. Call me before coming.” The redhead nodded and stood up. Waverly hoped she could stop the soldier from leaving Shorty’s safety.

“Waves, you’re really my best friend. Thanks for all this, I’m eternally in debt with you.” Admitted Nicole placing one of her hands over the one Waverly had rested on the wood counter. The redhead's hand squeezed the brunette’s and the shorter woman pressed harder in return. “I...it’s nothing, Nic.”

“It’s a lot and someday I will pay you back.” promised the soldier. And in one quick movement, the redhead cut the distance between them and placed a kiss on Waverly’s forehead. Nicole’s warm lips waked up the bats in Gibson’s stomach. Impulsively, the brunette’s arms halted the soldier, holding Haught’s elbow. Nicole glimpsed down, her chocolate eyes meeting Waverly’s. “Take care.” Whispered the shorter woman and move upward to lay a kiss on Nicole’s blushing right cheek. Soft ivory skin warm against her wet lips. And if the kiss was too long to be considered friendly, the soldier didn’t say anything.

…..

Wynonna did not like Waverly’s Tofu brekkie pancakes. The outsider almost pukes the brunette’s bed just smelling the breakfast. The shorter woman obviously felt offended, but only rolled her eyes and pulled the plate out of Wynonna’s gaze. “That was cruel. Now you’re trying to poison me.”

“Don’t be dramatic. I’m vegan and this is my vegan breakfast. Sorry for not being able to bring greasy bacon with a glass of milk and…

“I get it. You don’t have cookies?”

“Gluten-free but they taste delicious.”

“Better than weirdly named pancakes.” Mumbled Earp as Gibson approached the door. “I make the best tea in Purgatory! Want to try it?” Waverly’s smiled excited but Wynonna’s disgusted face was silently screaming NO.

…..

Well, Nonna loved the gluten-free cookies. Or at least there were no gag reflexes when the food was in her mouth. Waverly watched her cautiously, ready to push the woman out of her bed before she messes with her lovely blankets. Also, the outsider loved Shortys' black coffee. At least that was something.

“So, you’re an outsider.” Remarked the barmaid, sitting comfortably at the sofa with her delicious brekkie pancakes and a teacup. The brunette folded her legs underneath while resting her back against a small pillow. Wynonna immediately gulped a considerable amount of dark liquid before nodding.

“Yep, not exactly a friendly environment, but at least I haven’t been threatened to die in a cauldron filled with boiling cavansite.” Commented the older woman before filling her mouth with a cookie. “Well…welcome to Purgatory.” Joked Gibson and Wynonna smiled. “Worst welcome ever.” remarked the outsider between bites.

“Why are you here, Wynonna? And…how many people are out there? We always thought the world outside our metal bubble was empty.” Confessed the younger before sipping her tea. The light, floral flavors making her felt warm and protected. “All those stories are Bobo’s made. There are hundreds of people and places out there. Purgatory is kind of sad and empty actually”  
  


“Yeah, at least we have the small forest near the North end.” Shrugged Waves. Wynonna tried sitting straighter, swearing lowly at the little pain that skyrocket from her recently treated arm. “There is a river on the other side of the metal, literally just one-hundred feet far.” Wynonna’s attitude began to warm, and the sudden grown in confidence was welcome.

“I have never seen a river. All we’ve here are Bobo’s made pools and one little lake at the South.” Waverly felt sad thinking about it. She would love to visit a river or beach. The hazel eyes woman had read about those places. Been the planner that she is, the brunette had listed all the activities she would love to dive in. Number two on her list: wear a green bathing suit at some unknown area filled with natural water. 

“So…” Waverly clear her throat, resting her teacup on the floor. Wynonna followed her movement, quickly perceiving the change in demeanor.

“What are you looking here in Purgatory?”

“Is this an interrogation?” the blue-eyes woman answered automatically, and Waves frowned.

“Maybe it is, after all, I’m the one risking her life, house, and bar by hiding you. You’re Welcome, by the way.” Waverly’s voice was drenched with cynicism, her eyes were a little more narrow and she was conscious about her facial expressions. Nonna faltered, she opened her mouth but paused without talking. The outsider was caught with the guard low.

“Yeah, I think you have the right.” Admitted the older and Waverly rolled her eyes.

“So…”

“I’m here looking for someone.” Wynonna’s short explanation does nothing to suffice Waverly’s curiosity.

“And…” 

“Some years ago, before the isolation, Bobo kidnaped my baby sister and killed my mother. My father decided to forget her, he said that two daughters were more than enough…

“Dick.” Mumbled the younger brunette.

“Agree. When I became old enough, I committed myself to find a way inside this stupid metal bubble. After some years of futile attempts, I met Lena. She was also determined to find a way inside this place, so we summed forces. Then one day…boom! We find a hidden sewer tap some meters away from the metal gate. It was well covered by moss, litter, and some disgusting goo substance. We were underground for an eternity, I swear…

“Wait a minute. You didn’t come alone?”

“Oh, devil’s mother! Lena was in the sewer when they grabbed me. She may be dead!” Wynonna jumped out of bed, mumbling a high _fuck_ when her arm moved.

“Wait a moment, you cannot search for her right now. You’re a fugitive. An injured fugitive.” Retorted Waverly standing in front of a half-naked Nonna. The younger brunette remembered Nicole pulling Earp’s pants off the night before. Sleeping with tight, leather pants should be a crime after all.

“Cute underwear.” Praised Waverly, the red panties were truly pretty and Gibson wondered if the outsider would help her obtain a pair. A stupid idea due to their actual circumstances.

“Thank you. I bought two pairs for the price of one. I’m an awesome merchant.” Wynonna’s cockiness made the younger grin. The outsider seemed pretty proud of her survival abilities.

“I would love to buy some’s. They look fancy.” commented Gibson

“Haught-pants would salivate all over them.” Earp winked and an intense warm sensation expanded from Waverly’s cheeks to her ears.

“That would be aweso…Hey! That’s not the important stuff here! You have a lost partner! Also, there is a way out of Purgatory! A fricking sewer we were unaware of” Waverly’s eyes glowed with excitement as she moved toward her closet.

“What are you doing?” doubted the older following Gibson’s steps.

“Looking for clothes?” the explanation was supposed to be an affirmation, but Gibson made it sound like a question. The hazel eyes woman sent a glance toward the outsider and Wynonna raised her eyebrows.

“What about me been a fugitive?”

“You’re with Waverly Gibson. I’m a master of disguise.” Explained the younger winking to Wynonna and the older grinned with mischief.

“You and I would be best friends, Gibson.” Affirmed Wynonna with the brightest and biggest grin Waves had ever seen.

The younger was unable to suppress her smile and excitement as Wynonna approached her. They moved in synchrony, searching the closet for suitable combinations. Waverly clothes were a little too small for the older brunette, but after some research, they had found a pair of Nicole’s pants stock under a pile of Gibson’s shorts.

“Isn’t this too stocker of you?” queried Wynonna and the shorter woman crimsoned.

“She forgot them after a sleepover. A friendly sleepover with not just the two of us.” Explained the chestnut-haired when Nonna eyed her skeptical.

“And you decided to hide her khaki pants instead of giving them back. Nothing a stalker would ever do.” Joked Earp before putting on Nicole’s pants.

“I would kill you if you tell her…but…the truth is I wanted to have something with her vanilla smell. I haven’t done anything weird with those pants! I swear!” Waverly corrected herself immediately after seeing Wynonna’s disgusted face.

“I’m not buying it.” Rustled the blue eyes woman.

“I would never masturbate or something like that utilizing Nicole’s pants! Maybe if it was the comfy blue bottom-up shirt she wore when we first meet but…

“Stop right there, Waverly Gibson!”

The brunette halt immediately, her hazel gaze escaping Wynonna’s. The older grinned smugly before placing a hand over Gibson’s shoulder. The shorter woman blushed a soft crimson before meeting the outsider's eyes. There was a feeling of complicity between both. It made them shared a smile.

“Right now, we have work to do. But later…” Expectantly, Waverly hiked an eyebrow. Her eyes followed Wynonna as the older took a heavy jacket from her closet. A devilish grin decorating the outsider’s face. Waves knew Earp was going to make fun of her in the next 30 seconds. “we can search for Nicole’s blue bottom-up shirt.”

“That’s not funny.” Mumbled the flush brunette feeling a little hot imagining the auburn soldier with the stupid blue shirt.

“Earp to Waverly. Masturbation time begins in 8 hours.” Joked the older, but a high squeal escaped her mouth as she tried to move her injured arm into the jacket’s sleeve.

“Let me help. And never mention the blue shirt to Nicole. Or I will find you and kill you.” Menaced the shorter woman and Nonna was grinning the whole time.

….

The partners were descending Shortys’s stairs when a smiley-faced behind the bar counter surprised them. Waverly glanced toward the big, wood clock near the door. The small arrow pointing at 2:05 pm let her know that time had flown. Gibson blamed Wynonna’s chit chat for the time lost.

“Jeremy!” exclaimed Waves smiling and descending the last steps closely follow by the outsider hidden behind the black, big coat’s hood. The young man smiled back while cleaning a crystal glass.

“I thought you were out, Waves! Robin sends greetings, he is feeling better.” Jeremy’s eyes moved to Wynonna, he appeared curious but did not made any question.

“I was leaving but if you need anything before I go…

“There are too many empty bottles here, I have to restock the beverages but it's past noon already. Would you mind helping here while I do a quickly restocking, boss?” questioned the young man, Gibson nodded, and the dark skin man rushed toward the back of the bar.

“Also…who is the mysterious woman? A hookup?” questioned Jeremy just as Wynonna took sit at one stool.

“I’m straight, kiddo.” Noted Wynonna rolling her eyes.

“Cool…I’m gay by the way.” Blurted the younger man before retiring with a happy smile lightening his features.

“That was Jeremy. He works here for a year now. Totally gay and in love.” Waverly smiled at the memory of the two men flirting awkwardly in front of her. They were cute. Clumsy around each other, but cute.

“I would love to meet the poor man who is in loved with such character.” Grumbled the older and Waverly chuckled.

“They are a perfect match. Believe me.” Whispered Gibson while moving to arrange a couple of bottles. The brunette had been exhausted the previous night, that’s the reason she refused to restock, and instead, she decided to go to bed early.

“And what are you?” Nonna questioned her and the shorter woman eyed her confuse.

“What are you talking about?”

“I'm straight, big-smiley back there is gay, so…what are you?”

“I’m bisexual. Although, since…” Waverly interrupted her words, a blush painting her cheeks. Wynonna raised her eyebrow amusingly.

“Nicole?” questioned Wynonna and the brunette softly patted her non-injured arm with a cloth. 

“Yeah…since Nicole I feel more attracted to women. My previous boyfriend was an asshole so, that may contribute a little too.” revealed the hazel eyes woman. For some weird reason, talking with Wynonna felt good. There was some strange connection between them.

“The world is full of assholes.” Remarked the older.

“You are not going to ask about Nicole?” inquired Waves

“Ask what?”

“About her sexuality.”

Wynonna grinned and then chuckled. Waverly watched her with a confused expression. The outsider laughed for over a minute before wiping out the tears that escaped her eyes.

“That was an awesome joke, Waverly.” Wynonna commented, but after some seconds of watching Gibson’s confused expression, she realized that there was not joking.

“Oh! You’re talking seriously.”

“Emm…yep…”

“Nicole is a lesbian. I don’t need to ask that. She kind of let it slip last night while we travel Bobo’s beautiful subterranean duct.” told the brown hair older woman.

“That sounds like something Nicole would do in a panic moment.” agreed Waverly and a smile slipped out of her lips.

“The heart eyes that appeared in your face every time we mentioned Nicole are really annoying.”

Wynonna’s words were interrupted by the arrival of a client. The sound of the wood welcome sign attached to the door grasped their attention. A familiar white man, cover with a heavy black coat, boots, and a cowboy hat stopped at the threshold. He was cleaning her shoes on the welcome carpet. Waverly blessed Jeremy for retained her.

“Doc!” acknowledged the barmaid and the cowboy smile smugly while putting off her hat.

“Well, my patient is looking really good today.” said the man and strolled toward them with his usual slow and steady pace.

“He is the one patching me?” Questioned Nonna. Waverly rolled her eyes when the outsider blatantly checks out the bandit.

“Yes. He is the great Doc Holliday.” stated the brunette

“Is a pleasure to see you awake and moving. Although, you should be in bed, ma’am.” Doc was sending doggy eyes to the outsider and Waverly felt like a third wheel.

“I think that is thanks to you and your skillful hands.” Wynonna’s comeback was paired with a flirty smile.

“Okaay! I think you both should go upstairs for a medical revision.” Waverly pushed a lock of her hair behind her right ear as the outsider chuckled and Doc diverted her gaze.

“Doc! Hey!” Jeremy had returned while Doc and Wynonna were heading toward the stairs.

“Afternoon, kiddo.” Answered the bandit without stopping.

“I will always have a place in my heart for him.” murmured Jeremy with a dreamy smile and a box full of alcoholic beverages.

Waverly was about to help him with some bottles when the door opened and a patron walked in. The barmaid displayed her most charming smile and prepared herself to serve the dark-haired man. As the man approached, the hazel eyes moved toward the clock, diverted to the stairs, and ended on her customer.

“What can I served you?”

….

It was past three in the afternoon when Waverly and Wynonna left Shorty's bar. Jeremy frenetically saying goodbye with a speedy movement of her right hand while serving a beer with the left. Wynonna hugged herself with the coat while they pass the bar’s door. The shorter woman glanced both sides of the street before signaling the right path with a head movement. As they moved through North Purgatory main street, the two women passed a few people.

“Don’t look anyone in the eyes and kept it cool.” Instructed the shorter woman walking side by side with the outsider.

“I know how to pass unnoticed.” Voiced an annoyed Nonna.

“Yeah, you’re an expert. That’s the reason you were taken in the first place.” Muttered Gibson with a roll of her hazel eyes.

“You’re really annoying, even for an Earp.” Mumbled Wynonna, although the words didn’t make sense to the shorter woman’s brain.

“Here, let's take this shortcut. It's better to waste 10 minutes than meeting some soldiers in the common area.” Explained the brunette while taking a turn and squeezing her body through a narrow space between a market and a concrete wall. Gibson eyed the outsider waiting for her complaints, but the woman was too busy following her.

“At least your shortcuts do not involve climbing stairs.” Nonna Let out after they were greeted by a long, empty, and wider street. In the following 10 minutes, only a couple of children passed beside them. They were either playing hide and seek or kicking an old ball.

“Do you think Lena can be here at Purgatory?” questioned Wynonna, Waverly frowned while thinking.

“You were trapped for almost 10 days. Maybe your friend returned to the outside.”

“No, Lena is too stubborn and determine, she would not get back without me.” Declared the older.

“Then let’s hope she is intelligent enough to be hidden in a safe place.” Whispered the brunette before stopping. In front of them was the little forest that connects with the metal gates. On her left side, hide by conifers and one or two oaks were the emperor’s palace. From their point of view, it seemed bigger and scarier than ever.

“We have to be careful. The soldiers patrolled this area constantly. Follow me and listen carefully for strange footsteps.” Ordered Waverly before bending a little to conceal her body behind some shrubs. Wynonna followed closely, careful to not cause more damage to her injured arm.

It took them almost 15 minutes to found the sewer. Waverly crouched, pulling the metal lid but it was a fruitless effort. “It's sealed.” Mumbled the brunette from her crouch position. Wynonna frowned before crouching and using her good arm to pull at the lid. “Damn it! I hate you Bobo del Rey! Dickhead! Son of a bitch!” Wynonna kicked some wet sand with her boots while eyeing the metal cover with contain anger.

“Calm down, Wynonna. We cannot do anything right now, just returned to Shorty’s. Probably your friend is fine. You said she is an intelligent girl.” Waverly’s calming voice pacify some of the older woman’s anger. Still, the blue eyes woman was gazing at the sewer with hate.

“I know. And now I have to think about a way of getting out of this town.” Mumbled the dark brown hair woman as they retreat. Waverly softly clapped one of her shoulders.

“We will find a route.” Gibson tried to comfort her with a smile, but Wynonna’s mood had dropped completely.

“It took me 10 years to find a way in.”

“You didn’t have me back there.” Waverly winked and Wynonna chuckled.

“Definitely, Earp material.” Murmured the older and again Waves ignored the weird remark.

The sun was nearly gone when the sign of Shorty's received them again. The sound of music and talk could be listened from the door. Wynonna discretely hid her face under the hood as they pass the threshold. Jeremy was behind the counter; he placed a whiskey in front of a client before turning around to prepare more beverages. The arriving partners silently moved through the patrols. Some customers recognized the bar owner and smiled at her. Waverly smiled back, sometimes friendly moving a hand.

Upstairs, the sound of music was lower, and their footsteps were noticeable. Quickly they reached Waverly’s room. Wynonna sloppily pushed the door open while pushing the jacket’s hood down. Waverly followed her closely. The women halted in place when their eyes connected with the woman resting at the bed.  
  


“Nicole! I thought you were coming in the night.” Waverly smiled awkwardly while removing her beige coat. The image of the soldier relaxed on her bed, with her favorite yellow pillow resting on her lap, waked up the drunk bats in her stomach. _Yep, I’m going to sleep hugging that pillow since today._

“I came early…Do you want to tell me why Wynonna is hanging out there with you instead of hiding here?” Nicole stood up, hands on her waist. That pose always sent shivers through the shorter woman's spine. But at that moment, Waverly just felt a little annoyed.

“We were searching for my escape route. It was sealed.” Answered Wynonna with a shrugged.

“Well maybe if instead of wandering around you both had wait here and asked me about the sewer, I would have let you know that the emperor ordered us to close that thing.” Nicole was angry and her features had hardened. There was not a sweet smile adorning her beautiful face. Also, her eyes had lost the common bright Waverly loved.

“Hey, calm down Haught-shot. Waverly here knows this place …

  
“Yeah, but you’re a fugitive and by going out there together you are not only exposing and threatening your life.” Nicole’s irritation increased with every word.

“Hey, pal, I wasn’t trying to exposed Waves to any danger. We…

“Let us alone, Wynonna.” Interrupted the redhead and the outsider frowned.

“I think your acting as an asshole, Haught.” Commented Nonna before walking toward the door.

Nicole's face relaxed a little after the sound of the door closing. The auburn-haired woman passed a hand through the fiery locks before meeting Waverly’s gaze. The brunette eyed her serious, waiting for the soldier to speak.

“Waverly…you should have waited for me. The emperor wants Wynonna dead. If he finds you with her…I don’t want to risk you. I know I may be asking too much…

“Yeah, you’re asking too much, Nicole. And let me tell you something, I don’t like been controlled.” Warned Gibson and began turning around but Nicole’s warm hand was on her right arm stopping her.

“I’m not trying to control you. I’m just worried. That’s the reason I came early. Sorry if I’m acting like an asshole.” The redhead ducked her head, short auburn locks framing her features. The shorter woman sighed, moving her free hand to the soldier’s cheek.

_Is this too personal? Too close to be friendly?_

_I just want to pull her and finally taste her lips._

_Find out if her mouth tastes as it smells: sweet vanilla dipped donuts._

_My favorites._

"Hey, look at me, Haught." The soldier complied as hastily as her neck allow her. Chocolate eyes met Waverly’s gaze. The shorter woman smiled, drawing circles with her thumb over the redhead’s left cheek. "Sorry. I was anxious all day and when I came back, and you and Wynonna were gone I panicked " revealed the redhead. Waverly felt devastated when chocolate eyes swelled up with tears and Nicole’s soft, kissable bottom lip quivered a little.

“Hey, I’m here, okay? And you need to trust me, Haught. I’m an independent woman; I can take care of myself.” Waverly looked deeply into Nicole’s eyes. The soldier nodded and suddenly the shorter woman was trapped in the softest and comfy human cage. Nicole’s strong arms wrapping around her like a blanket. The barmaid withheld the little moan that was fighting its way through her throat.

“Can I stayed the night…sleep on the sofa?” oh, that words excited Waverly’s horde of bats. _I want you to stay forever, Nicole._ “Don’t be silly, Wynonna will sleep in the spare room. You can sleep here with me. I may let you cuddle me again.” Waverly’s answer was whispered against the redhead’s neck. The brunette felt tempted to touch the ivory skin with her mouth. Lured to slide her lips to Nicole’s pulse point and softly sinking her teeth there.

“Thanks…” whispered the redhead before kissing Gibson’s forehead and finishing the hug. The auburn-haired woman blushed slightly when their eyes meet and Waverly grinned.

“Also…I think you should apologize to Wynonna for your attitude.” Announced the shorter woman and Nicole groaned. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked the chapter let kudos or comments!


	4. Little Surprises and Little Lies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wynonna and Waverly bonding. Needy-Kinky Waverly make an appearance. Cute and intense Wayhaught's moments. Kara appears briefly. The story plot begins to development.

The last seven days had been Waverly’s favorites. Although she was nervous every time a soldier walked into her bar, she also felt happy sharing her days with Wynonna. It was a giant transformation. From being accustomed to loneliness to having Earp’s company all day. The woman was a dork, but also a good listener and a booze’s lover. As Waverly helped Jeremy at the bar counter, Wynonna waisted her time creating bad puns and joking from her wood stool. Obviously, the outsider always wore a big, black coat with a heavy hood. Having the outsider's company make Waverly’s days less long and boring.

Also, since Wynonna’s accident, Nicole had been coming back to Shorty’s every night. The soldier’s excuse for the continuous visit was revising on the bar security, but she always stays and sleeps with the barmaid. Waverly is quickly developing a habit of sleeping cocooned by Nicole's strong arms. Waking up surrounded by Nicole’s sweet and soft vanilla dipped donut smell is heavenly. Even her yellow pillow is now covered with a layer of the auburn woman’s smell.

“See you, Haught-stuff!” Screamed Wynonna while descending the bar stairs.

The clock mark 9:30 am. Waverly was behind the counter cleaning a crystal glass and smiling toward Nicole. As always, the redhead was attired in her soldier’s black-tight pants, heavy boots, and black shirt. Haught stood under the door threshold. Her brown eyes moved toward the recent wakeup Wynonna. The woman was using khaki pants paired with a white t-shirt. 

The auburn-haired woman eyed Earp’s outfit for long seconds. Her quietness caught Waverly’s attention. The brunette stored the clean glass with the others before redirecting her gaze toward Wynonna. There was nothing wrong with the outsider. The same wild, brown hair. The same smug, blue eyes. The white shirt the outsider had stolen from Waverly’s closet two days ago. Oh, and Nicole’s khaki pants.

_Holy mother of God!_

Waverly’s eyes stretched as if they were one second from popping out. The brunette transferred her gaze toward the soldier. Nicole’s chocolate eyes were stuffed with mischief. That was a look Waverly was not used to. The cockiness pouring out of Haught expression was alluring. Suddenly, a flirty smile appeared on Haught’s lips. Waverly felt the blushed ascending to her cheeks and advancing toward her ear’s tips. An explanation and an apology were ready to leave her lips when Nicole’s voice interrupted her.

“See you in the night, Wynonna. I like those khaki pants.” Nicole snickered after saying it. Her delight-filled eyes moved to Waverly. The shorter woman was convinced that her flushed face could be seen from the moon. Consequently, when Haught winked at her before leaving the bar, it was impossible for her face turned redder.

“I don’t think this khaki looked that great. Also, my pants are dirty. You mind if I used your washer again?” questioned Wynonna while moving toward the coffee machine. The barmaid looked at her silently. Gibson knew Nonna was unaware of her mistake. The older woman served a mug of dark coffee before noticing the barmaid stillness. When their eyes met, Nonna raised an eyebrow, a look of confusion materializing on her face.

“Those are Nicole’s pants.” Blurted out the barmaid. Waverly groaned softly and concealed her face with both hands.

“I know, my pants are dirty and…oh…” Nonna’s voice halted when she realized what the problem was. Gibson let her arms surrendered while exhaling heavily. The hazel eyes met Wynonna’s and the older smirked devilry.

“Haught-shot probably doesn’t remember this old pants.” commented the outsider walking to a stool and taking a bottle of whiskey in her way. Waverly snatched the bottle from the woman’s hand with a roll of her eyes. “Yeah, that’s probable. Because she isn't the woman who learned my birthday date from memory after just hearing it once and remember all the details of our first encounter. Obviously, why would she identify her favorite khakis?” mumbled sarcastically the barmaid while reaching for a plate of eggs and placing it in front of the outsider.

“Wow, you steal her favorite khaki pants…that’s cruel, Waves.” teased the older one and the shorter woman hit her with a cloth before turning around toward the bottle’s cabinet. “She forgot them. I conserved them with the promise of returning them someday.” Corrected the shorter woman and Nonna chuckled.

“Whatever you say, babygirl.” Whispered the older, Waves turned her neck while frowning. _Babygirl._ The nickname was pronounced with affection and took the younger by surprise. Wynonna was straight, there was no way she was attracted to the barmaid, but at the same time, they did not know each other enough for nickname calling. Waverly was not familiar with the warmed sensation that spread through her body.

Sure, she had friends. Jeremy was charming, funny and he even remembered her birthday date…most of the time. She has Kara, the sweet blonde called her weekly and tried to visit Shorty after work. There was also Chrissy Nedley: wild and lovingly. They used to hang out every Tuesday before Chrissy’s weird disappearance three months ago. And she had Nicole. Sweet, brave, kind Nicole. With her big, chocolate eyes packed with understanding and complicity. Obviously, Gibson’s relationship with the auburn woman was different. The barmaid is emotionally and physically attracted to the charming and flirty soldier.

Wynonna is different. The relationship they had buildup in just a week is peculiar. They can talk about weird themes or being in complete silence and it feels comfy. Wynonna may not be wise, but she had tried to provide good advice to Earp about the bar’s security, her romantic life, or the lack of it.

Nonna’s eyes were on her scrambled eggs while Gibson stared at her. The older was pushing a portion of bacon with her fork. Waverly’s face wrinkled a little just looking at the greasy food. She had bought the bacon for the outsider woman. Also, for Nicole, although the redhead had been eating her veggie pancakes and biscuits without complaint. After some seconds Wynonna raised her eyes and met the barmaid ones. 

“What?” questioned the outsider.

“You call me babygirl.” explained Waverly. The outsider had been raising an egg-full fork to her mouth, but when she heard Waves' words, she stopped the movement. The little blush appearing in her defined cheeks didn’t go unnoticed by the shorter woman, although Wynonna tried to conceal it by drinking from her coffee mug.

“I used to call my sister that way” commented Nonna, her blue eyes shining with an emotion Gibson cannot identify.

“How old was her?” questioned the barmaid while approaching the older and resting her elbows on the wood countertop.

“5 years. I was 11. I remember kissing her forehead and hugging her in the nights because sleeping alone scared her.” Wynonna’s voice dripped nostalgia and her eyes shone with contained tears. Touched by Earp’s sudden exposure of vulnerability, the brunette held her hand. Her fingers were a little greasy at the tips but Waverly didn’t care at the moment. “I love her. She was the best.” Whispered Wynonna, a single tear escaping her blue eyes.

Waverly graceless jump the countertop and the outsider let out a wet smile when the shorter woman hugged her. The contact was weird at first. Slender, but strong arms, wrapping around the rigid body of the outsider. Nonna's skin was warm and her hair smelled like almond and lavender.

“I may not be her, but I think you need a hug.” Mumbled the shorter woman while drawing circles over Nonna’s back with an open palm. “I will deny this moment eternally.” Mumbled the older one but her arms surrounded the barmaid. Wynonna’s head ended on Waverly’s right shoulder and the younger smile lovingly.

“Whatever you said, softy.” Joked Waves and Wynonna slammed the barmaid's chest.

“Hey! This crop-top is new! Put your greasy-nasty hands out of me!”

They laughed together and for Waverly, it felt like finding a lost piece of herself. 

……

The end of the day arrived in a blink of an eye. Jeremy was serving the last patrons with a foolish grin. The day had been loaded with grumpy customers and more than one drunk idiot. Behind the counter, Waverly was serving a whiskey while eying the drunk black man sitting near the door. The man had ordered whiskey for 2 hours now. The barmaid had served him water with a scoop of whiskey the last thirty minutes. In front of her, Wynonna was hidden behind the hood of her black coat, she also had been drinking for almost 2 hours.

The sound of Shorty’s door got the attention of the few customers left as well as Waverly’s. The barmaid smiled widely at the blue eyes blonde standing at the entry. Kara smiled back as she cleaned her boots on the brown rug. All a sudden, Gibson realized that the journalist had been absent. She hadn’t received a message or a visit from Kara for the whole week. That behavior from the sweet blonde was unusual.

“There is my favorite journalist!” greeted Waverly. Kara sat beside Wynonna, only a seat separating them. The outsider didn’t acknowledge her presence; Nonna’s gaze remained fixed on her glass of tequila.

“And there is my favorite bartender.” Answered Kara but the brunette noticed the lack of excitement in her words.

“Are you okay?” questioned Waves as Jeremy took the glass of whiskey from her hand. She glanced at him temporarily before crossing her arms over her chest and meet with Kara’s worry blue eyes.

“I need to talk to you…about something delicate.” Explained the blonde, her gaze toured the bar in one fast movement. The barmaid frowned and noticed her body tensing. Since she agreed to hide Wynonna, the barmaid knew that her peaceful life would never be the same. The possibility of been caught sent a nervous shiver through her spine. She wished for Nicole to pass the threshold in that instant.

“Want to stay after we closed?” offer the barmaid and Kara nodded.

“Can I have a coffee in the meantime?” inquired the journalist, Waverly nodded and patted the blonde’s shaky hand after the woman rested it over the wood counter.

It took them one hour to finally close the bar. The black man, with green eyes and suspicious soldier resemblance, was the last patron to abandon the place. Jeremy sang his goodbye while running toward the door. As the door closed behind him, Gibson picked his last words: I have a date with Robin. She smiled at the cute image of both men fooling at some restaurant.

“So…now we can talk.” expressed the barmaid with a hefty sigh an effortless smile adorning her sleepy expression. Kara’s eyes diverted toward Wynonna. The dark brown hair woman was immovable with her head resting at the counter and swinging her empty glass with her right hand.

“Oh! She is a friend, harmless, and trustworthy. Also drunk.” commented the barmaid with a movement of her hand to downplay Nonna’s presence. Kara hesitated; her mouth opened but closed immediately after. Waverly raised an eyebrow expectantly.

“What I’m going to tell you is really delicate. Promise me you will not tell anyone.” requested the blonde nervously. Waverly rested both hands over Kara's trying to ease off some of her hesitations.

“You can trust me.” whispered the brunette, her gaze meeting the blonde's beautiful blue eyes.

“I have an outsider in my home.” mumbled Kara and Waves' hands stopped their movement.

“What?” questioned the brunette confuse, her eyes moved to Wynonna. The outsider had lifted her head and was glaring at Kara like she was some kind of unknown monster.

“An outsider. She escaped from the soldiers somehow. I found her at the bridge near the south Area and Pussy Willows. She was wound. I took her to my house and hide her in my room. But now my sister wants to invite Sam for a dinner night and…

“Wait a minute! You have an outsider at your house?”

“I know it sounds crazy and maybe is treason against the emperor. But she was gravely injured, Waves and…

“You have Lena at your home? Like, long black hair, stunning green-blue eyes, flirty demeanor Lena?” Wynonna’s intrusion was messy, and her hood tumbled backward baring her dark hair and her face.

“Wait a minute…you're Wynonna? Lena’s lost partner?” questioned Kara frowning.

“That lucky bitch! Is she okay? How bad were her injures on a scale of zero to ten?” 

“I don’t know…five?” Kara shifted back and stumbled comically in her attempt to get away from Wynonna’s face.

“How can you know? You’re not a doctor! She may be almost dead!” Wynonna jumped out of the stool, her jacket sliding down of her shoulders slightly.

“Okay! Stop there, Wynonna! If Kara says that Lena’s injuries are a five of ten surely Lena just has some scratches!” intervened Waverly abruptly smacking her hands over the countertop. Nonna halted instantly, her blue eyes widening a little.

“Loud and clear, Capitan.” scoffed Earp, a grin lighting up her face.

“Where is Lena right now?” questioned Gibson while Wynonna walked back to her abandoned stool.

“At the warehouse. Alex hates that place.” Answered Kara while twitching the coffee mug between her hands.

“Perfect. Earlier you said that Sam will be visiting soon. Do you think Lena will be safe there? She can come here with Wynonna and me, but I don’t have any spare rooms. Although, she can sleep with Nonna and…”

“That’s not going to happen! Lena snores and I hate snoring people!” intervened the outsider.

“Is not that bad! She is kind of cute while sleeping.” defended Kara immediately and Waverly raised an eyebrow.

“Yeah…is like having a baby bear crying beside you. Don’t try to dissuade me because I slept an entire year with that snoring bitch.” Wynonna complained and Waverly tried to hide the loud laugh that built up in her throat.

“Conclusion. We don’t have a room for Lena here. But…I can let her sleep on the floor.” Offered again Gibson, her gaze fixed on Kara. The brunette felt Wynonna’s eyes in her and she knew that those blue eyes probably will be full of mockery.  
  


“She can sleep with you Waves…although…never mind. I don’t think you want a threesome with Haught-shot and Lena.” commented the older woman earning a disgusted expression from Waverly and a confused look from Kara.

“I need Lena out of my home just for a couple of hours. Sam is coming on Thursday. Will you help me out, Waverly?” asked Danvers with pleading blue eyes. The barmaid smiled softly before nodding.

If Gibson was going to say another thing, the three knockings at the door interrupted her words. The women interchanged a glance. The bar was closed and the only person missing was Nicole. The redhead always used the spare key under the cactus. In conclusion, she cannot be the one knocking. The tense silence was broken when Wynonna stood up.

“That’s Doc. We talk yesterday and create a great plan to take down Bobo del Rey. You will love it, Waves.” explained Earp while moving toward the door.

“Doctor Holliday?” asked Kara, her eyes widening with preoccupation.

“Yes…” mumbled the barmaid.

“I should go…you know I don’t really like him.” Commented the blonde and Waverly nodded.

Kara moved toward the door quickly, passing beside Doc and mumbling a goodbye. “I loved your last report, Danvers.” Remarked the bandit. Kara stopped near the door and watched the man’s back for two seconds before abandoning the place. Doc smiled; the man loved to tease Kara. They were natural enemies since the blonde decided to work for the media and exposed Doc illicit activities.

“Well…would you mind sharing that super-plan you both created?” questioned the barmaid reaching up for a close bottle of whisky. Her two companions approached quickly at the sight of booze. Waverly swiftly poured three glasses of the amber liquid. Wynonna snatched the glass, drinking almost half in one gulp. Meanwhile, Holliday just caressed the edge of the crystal cup.

“Rebellion.” declared the bandit. Gibson was one second far from spluttering the liquid. The brunette’s eyes widened, and she deviated her gaze toward Wynonna to confirm if it was or not a joke. The relaxed expression of the outsider was a clear confirmation.

“Rebellion? Like a real rebellion? Star-wars style rebellion?” questioned Gibson and Doc grinned.

“Rebellion, little lady. The south area is not exactly happy with the emperor. A little push and they will run toward the palace and takedown Bobo.” explained Holliday before conducting the whisky to her mouth.

“We don’t have a lot of time; we need to act quickly.” contributed the older woman while finishing her whisky and reaching for the bottle. Waverly whacked her softly and secured the bottle at her side.

“So, basically the plan is to give an inspirational speech to the south bandits and strike Bobo’s palace. What about Bobo’s soldiers? We are not armed well enough to battle them.”

“We can surely try…” murmured Holliday and Gibson ended her glass in one fluid gulp before shaking her head.

“I don’t think this is a good idea. Nicole will never accept it.” Doc chuckled at Gibson's words.

“Who cares about fiery hair’s opinion?” Holliday smugly questioned.

Waverly’s face hardened. The little frown of her eyebrow narrowing her eyes. Wynonna cleared her throat before straightening. When the doctor noticed the change in demeanor, a heavy sighed escape his lips. Waverly Gibson was not planning on helping them without Nicole. There was no way she will fight with the soldier. She would never do something that threatened Haught’s life.

“I will tell Nicole” stated Wynonna surprising both companions.

At that moment, the entry door opened, and Nicole walked in. The redhead’s expression softened when her eyes met Waverly’s. A soft smile crooking her lips upward. Gibson tried to remain stoic, but her lips began to arc, and Wynonna’s mumble told her that she has the ‘heart eyes’ in full display. Haught’s expression changed when she noticed Doc.

“I thought Doc period ended two days ago” commented Nicole while traveling toward the bar.

“Always the lovely person.” Holliday's voice dripped satire, but the shadow of a smile betrayed him.

“Actually…we need to talk.” Wynonna was suddenly on her feet. Without waiting for an answer, the outsider gripped Haught’s right upper arm and pulled the redhead toward the stairs.

Waverly’s hazel gaze was glued to Nicole’s body the whole time. Her naughty eyes stubbornly stuck at the soldier’s moving ass. _I should worship those tight pants._ Gibson's hand moved freely, bringing the bottle of whisky to the woman's mouth. The liquid burned her throat a little, but the brunette was familiar with those kinds of sensations. However, her sinful mouth craved other flavors. Specifically, Nicole’s flavor. She craved to sink her teeth on every portion of Nicole’s skin and body. 

“I should retire. Say goodbye to Wynonna for me.” solicited the doctor. He standup and placed his cowboy hat over her perfectly arranged hair.

“Be careful out there.” advised the brunette meeting Holliday’s gaze. The man smiled confidently before bending a little closer to the barmaid. “You have an exquisite taste in woman, little one.” flattered the bandit and Gibson flushed. _Stupid heart eyes._ “She is the best.” mumbled the young woman feeling her cheeks warm with the admission. “And she loves you. Never doubt it.” commented the man before turning around and walking toward the door.

_She loves you._

Waverly was not sure about it. Clearly, the brunette loves Nicole, but the redhead may not love her the same way. Haught loves her like a friend. Right? The redhead had not displayed any sign to think otherwise. Unless the constantly cuddling, hugging and forehead kisses were a sign. The soldier had been romantically interested in her, but that was more than three years ago. Waverly had wasted that opportunity; she was too scared to brazenly admit her feelings to Nicole.

“Fugdenuggets” mumbled the hazel eyes woman bringing the whisky to her lips. Waverly needs to know if Nicole has romantically feelings for her.

_Easier thought than done._

….

Nicole and Wynonna were door-closed in the outsider’s room. In the meantime, Waverly decided to shower. The water was hot against her frozen skin and it felt amazing. As the shorter woman slipped her almond bar soap against her body her eyes ended on Nicole’s soap. The barmaid had bought the soldier a vanilla soap. Reverently, the redhead had used it every day. “I love her.” whispered the barmaid while smiling.

She closed her eyes enjoying the feeling of hot water softly hitting her face; washing away the exhaustion of the day and the alcoholic smell of every served drink. After fifteen minutes, she closed the shower faucet. While drying up her body, Waverly pondered Holliday and Wynonna’s plan. She had always thought that a rebellion was a foolish idea. But she can remember from her books multiple historic events that involve fighting. And maybe fighting Bobo’s army is the most senseless plan ever made, but leave the man do and undo shouldn’t be an alternative.

Waverly put on a white sleeveless top paired with shorts red pajama pants. The hall was silent, the wood below her feet creak with every step. She stood in front of Wynonna’s room and knocked. Gibson’s hit was quickly answered by the outsider murmuring a “come in.”

“I supposed you were with Nicole.” admitted Waverly under the threshold still holding the door’s handle. Wynonna was resting over the bed with just her panties and a blue t-shirt.

“Nope. She left five minutes ago. I’m not sure if she agrees with our plan.” sighed the older woman rolling her body: now lying face down.

“I’m going to talk with her. I let you know her opinion in the morning.”

“You can always convince her with sex.” suggested the blue eyes woman before grinning.

Waverly turned around before showing her middle finger to Wynonna. The older woman laughed loudly as the door close behind the shorter.

 _I_ _’m not exactly against those techniques._

Gibson hurried up toward her room but discovered it empty.

_She is probably showering._

The barmaid lay down in the center of the bed. Arms spread and legs hanging over the edge. The image of Nicole below the showerhead causing a pulsing sensation in her lower parts. She pressed her thighs together, alleviating the unforeseen arousal.

Little drops of warm water lovingly touching the ivory skin Waverly coveted to touch. Wet liquid moving from Nicole’s beautiful face to her shoulders, to her ample chest, over her smooth stomach. Gibson’s mouth felt dry and she licked her lips to wet her lips. The arousal grew in her more intimate areas. The barmaid's hand dropped, cupping her sex over the thin layer of her shorts pajama pants. Her hips bucked against her palm. Gibson sensed the heat coming from her pussy. The hunger invaded her calm mind; clouded her judgment. The brunette was thinking about slowly moving her hand under her shorts when the sound of the door made her jump.

Waverly’s face flushed instantaneously. The brunette tried to conceal herself under the covers. After some weird turns and some pulls, she was under the blankets. Nicole halted under the threshold. The soldier’s auburn hair was damped and wildly array. The barmaid smiled from under the sheets.

“The blanket monster is back.” joked the soldier approaching the bed, her hips hypnotically trapping the brunette’s attention. And if her hips movement was not enough, Nicole smiled, and Waverly felt the reaction low in her body. _Naughty body, relax._ “Wynonna told me.” mumbled the redhead sitting at the edge of the mattress.

“What do you think about her idea?” questioned the brunette. The first answered was a deep exhalation followed by a shrug. Nicole closed her chocolate eyes and seconds after opened them again. “It may be our only opportunity of freedom.” shrugged the soldier, her gaze met Waverly’s. Haught’s brown eyes were full of doubts, but also a hint of determination.

“Rebels. I like it.” wisecracked the barmaid reclining her back from the headboard.

“Better than a traitor.” joked back the soldier although there was a shadow of embarrassment in her beautiful gaze. Gibson didn’t need to ask, she knew Nicole, the woman hated to break the law. But sometimes there isn’t another option.

“This is for the great good. We deserve freedom. Everyone deserves it.”

“Come here, my knight in shiny armor.” teased the shorter woman while patting the bed’s free space at her left side. Nicole smiled and moved up the bed. The redhead fought with the blankets in her attempt to move under them. Waverly let out a loud and happy laughed.

“You've been mean to me.” Nicole pouted and the barmaid clenched her thighs before deflecting her eyes. Today is one of those ‘horny days’. Waverly hated horny days. They used to happen for some days, usually a few days before her period. In those times, Gibson will felt hot and arouse without a real reason.

“Oh, poor babe.” mocked the barmaid and Haught weakly pushed her.

“Dork.” mumbled the redhead and Waverly’s smile widen.

“I’m deeply hurt by that shove. But I want cuddles!” warned the brunette eliciting a high pitch laugh from the soldier.

“Come, closer.” murmured the auburn hair woman lying over her right side. Waverly eyed her guardedly, ready to defend herself if the soldier tried to tickle her.

Nicole didn’t tickle her. The redhead received her on her open arms, confining her in a soft hug. The petite woman settled down her face against the soldier's chest. Haught took a profound inhalation and Waverly smiled. The brunette may not be sure if the redhead loved her, but there was some physical attraction between them. Also, the chemistry was undeniable.

“Are you comfortable?” asked Haught.

“Yep.” Mumbled Waverly snuggling closer, the small distance left between her lower parts disappeared. The brunette carefully placed one of her legs between Nicole’s. The redhead’s body tensed momentaneously, her arm holding the shorter woman tighten the hold for a second. Relaxing again, Haught kissed Waverly’s forehead and moved her left leg over the one Gibson had rested between hers.

Hugging Nicole felt like been back home after an intense day. The soft arms, the firm but chary grip. The lips against her forehead. Haught’s natural smell silencing Waverly’s worries. And the bewitching warmth of her ivory body. Nicole’s body’s heat attracts the petite woman like the nectar of the flowers calls for pollinators.

“Do you like it?” questioned Gibson softly, her lips centimeters far from the soldier’s chest. The blue top Nicole wore to sleep was doing an awful job to cover her. The milky, smooth skin of Haught’s chest was fascinating the petite woman. _Stupid, horny days._

“What?” mumbled the soldier, her low, sleepy voice eliciting goosebumps in Gibson’s skin.

“The body heat.” explained Waverly.

“I love your body…” whispered Nicole.

“My body’s heat you mean?” asked Gibson feeling a blush appearing at her cheeks and a stupid sleepless bat moving its thin wings in her stomach.

“Yeah…that too…” breathed out Haught. Her voice low and sleepy.

Waverly fell asleep with an enormous smile.

…..

_Oh, bunny nut cheerios!_

Waverly moved slowly over the bed. Her neck felt a slight sore. Opening her eyes, the brunette grimaced at Nicole’s absence. Hazel eyes searched quickly for the auburn-haired woman. Waverly was alone. The barmaid sat down Indian style in the middle of the bed and stretched her aching neck. _Bad sleepy position._

After removing some of the accumulated tightness from her neck with a fast massage, Waverly gazed at her yellow pillow. It was slightly sunken, meaning that Nicole probably had waked up minutes ago. The barmaid took the pillow and guided it closer to her face. With a bright and huge smile, she sniffed deeply, filling her lungs with Haugh’s essence.

“What do we have here? Someone waked up needy.”

That voice. That fruity, husky, and smoky voice waked up Gibson’s horde of bats and her more animalistic desires. Waverly let the pillow land fat over the bed, but she wasn’t prepared for the beautiful portrait framed by her door’s threshold. _Someone needs to construct a shrine dedicated to worship tight-dark brown-khaki pants!_ Nicole was there, standing at the door with a flirty smile. Waverly tried to organize her thoughts, but it was a futile work. The soldier looked tantalizing and oh so sexy. Nicole was barefoot, wearing dark brown pants tightly wrapped around her thighs. Also, the auburn-haired woman has the blue button-up shirt, the one with the small faint white dots. And…

_Oh, I must be dreaming!_

Nicole’s shirt was nearly open. Under the shirt, her boobs were covered by a black bralette bra. The beginning of her extensive and smooth stomach made Gibson’s mouth dry up. Waverly migrated her gaze to the soldier’s face and was ambushed by her cocky smile.

“I…I like that shirt.” Blurted out the brunette and felt an intense longing to slap her dreaming self. Haught smirked devilish, her pale hands climbed slowly and started to open the remain buttons. Waverly engulfed audibly and licked her lips feeling hot and excited. The blue shirt crumpled, softly crashing to the floor.

“I thought you will like me naked.” teased the redhead and Waverly slowly nodded, she must be under some strong spell. “Talk to me, babe.” whispered the soldier while unhurriedly advancing to the bed. Every step is deliberately thought. Each movement mesmerizing hazel eyes and wetting the brunette's underwear.

“Naked sounds good to me.” Waverly felt the crimson blush painting her cheeks and ears. Gibson’s face heated and suddenly she appeared shy. Her Nicole smiled before standing in front of the brown sofa.

“You should take off your clothes…cutie.” encouraged Nicole before sitting down at Gibson’s comfy sofa. Waverly jumped out of bed and stumbled with the blankets in the process. When her hazel eyes met Nicole’s again, the redhead attempted to conceal her amusement. Nicole’s chocolate eyes glowed with love and hunger. Her pupils dilated and her cravings were unquestionably visible in the way she followed Waverly’s body movements. 

“Everything?” questioned Gibson approaching the soldier.

“That depends…”  
  


“On what?” Waverly was toying with the end of her black tank top. The barmaid suddenly felt confident. Nicole’s hungry eyes bringing out her more playful side.

“Depends on how red you want to have that beautiful ass after I finish with it.” Nicole licked her lips, her brown eyes full of mischief and cockiness. _That’s new!_

“My…my ass?”

“Just if you’re in the mood. I waked up wanting to spank you.”

This situation is a new experience. Well, as new as a dream-experience can be. However, Waverly felt a wave of arousal hit her. _Great, more kinks._ There was a growing necessity in her sex and Gibson yearned to have Haught’s mouth or fingers touching her more intimate area. The barmaid toyed with the end of her top a little more before hoisting up the garment and letting it tumble to the floor.

“Naughty Waves wish to be spanked?” proposed Nicole smugly and Waverly swallowed before mumbling a soft yes. She may be turned on by the idea, but it also ashamed her. Not that there was something wrong with the act, but the mental image made her felt dirty. Maybe is the thought of doing something different and unknown, maybe that is part of why the idea elicited a new wave of arousal that made her panties moister. 

“Come here…” whispered Haught when the brunette seized the edge of her pajama pants. It sounded like a command, but Nicole’s pleading eyes reveal another story. Interrupting her actions, Waverly walked toward the redhead. Nicole smiled, her adorable dimples weakening the barmaid’s knees. “I love your abdomen…so soft and firm. And these abs.” murmured Nicole. The redhead grabbed Waverly’s hips, pulling the petite woman closer while leaning her torso forward.

Waverly moaned when Nicole's lips touch her abs. The redhead grinned against her tan skin. _Oh, don’t you dare to wake up now, Waverly Gibson!_ Haught’s soft mouth traveled from one side of her stomach to the other side before moving down. When Nicole’s lips reached the edge of her pants Gibson was officially a trembling mess. She felt an open mouth kiss on her right hip before the sharp pain of a bite traveled through her spinal column. Apparently, the Nicole of her dreams was kinky too.

“I love your body…” whispered Haught while glancing up, Waverly moved a hand to her red hair. Her fingers slipped through red locks and she caressed the ends. Nicole’s hair was so soft, the brunette craved to touch it forever.

Waverly was enjoying the soft touches of the soldier’s mouth and the soft caress of her breath against her skin. The brunette’s skin was hot, and goosebumps filled Gibson’s arms and abdomen. Suddenly, Waverly’s body was pulled and she landed above Nicole’s lap. She sensed a hand flipping her long wavy hair over one of her shoulders. Turning her neck around, the barmaid saw Haught staring at her lower body.

“Do you have a number in mind, cutie?” asked Nicole with her deep, husky voice. _So sexy._

“Ten?” questioned the brunette although she can hear an annoying voice mumbling in her head ‘Who cares? Is just a dream!’

“Ten sounds good. You’re so wet already.” muttered the redhead and one of her pale hands unanticipatedly was sliding over Waverly’s panty-cover ass.

Gibson glanced at the sofa underneath her and relaxed in Nicole’s lap. Nosey fingers slide downwards, caressing Waverly’s pussy with just enough firmness. _Oh, fudge!_ Gibson’s widened her thighs, inviting Haught to touch and explore, to alleviate the painful burden. Inviting the redhead to do more than just softly rub her swollen clitoris.

“More?” queried Haught as the petite woman quivered and pushed her rear toward the curious, wicked hand.

“Please…”

Nicole diddled her fingers fast and firm against her most sensitive area. Up and down. The soldier’s fingers caused more wetness to flood Waverly’s panties. The fingers hitting the right places, with the correct pressure. Waverly did not need to saw her sex to picture how thick and wet she must be. The petite woman craved to come, but at the same time wanted the contact to last.

“You're thick. I’m going to take care of you, cutie. May I removed this?” requested the redhead. “Yes, yes…just don’t stop.”

Waverly's panties vanished in a second. Nicole softly spanked one of her butt cheeks before letting a kiss over the same spot. The spanked area felt tender and the slight tingling sensation was welcomed. Waverly trembled at the soft treatment and moaned when practiced fingers smooshed into her tight wet entrance. The barmaid pushed against the competent fingers, but Haught prevented her by removing her sinful hand from her previous position.

“I thought good girls didn’t like to be fucked roughly…”

_You have no idea…_

_What I want to do with your body, Nicole Rayleigh Haught._

_What I want you to do with my body._

_So many dirty things…_

_You have no idea…_

“You’re here with me, babe?” softly questioned Nicole. Waverly was conscious of the wetness painting her thighs. Haught’s fingers collected the product of her desire while moving through her folds.

“Mjm…I need you, Nicole.” whimpered the barmaid widening a little more her legs before silently thanked the maybe real deities for the soft sofa below them.

There was a moment of silence before Nicole’s fingers brush the barmaid bundle of nerves making Waverly moaned loudly. The circular motion hastening Gibson’s orgasm. She felt dizzy and desperate. Haught’s hand suddenly moved rearward and the brunette almost cried at the loss of pressure in her pussy. The redhead collected wetness on her fingers and moved slowly until stopping at Gibson’s butthole. The soft pressure of pale fingers against that place where she had never been touch triggered Waverly’s orgasm.

…..

“Fudgenuggets!” Waverly waked up cover in sweat and feeling her pussy throbbing inside of her pajama pants. Now she was sat in her bed with Nicole on her right side.

“Christ! Are you okay, cutie?” asked Nicole and her low-sleepy voice just make Gibson’s arousal worst _. Fuck I need to come._

“Yeah…just…I was about to fall into a black hole…in my dream.” Waverly wanted to hide her face. Hide her head inside of Nicole’s pants sounded good in her mind.

Nicole laughed and goosebumps covered Waverly’s arms. Her rebel and disobedient right hand moved to her sex, cupping her pussy weakly to lose some pressure. And just because life hates the barmaid, the soldier decided to move closer and hugged the brunette. The Haught's chest pressed lightly against Waverly’s right arm.

“It's okay. Come with me.” Whispered the soldier. Nicole’s lips grazed the barmaid earlobe sending a shiver through the barmaid's spine. Waverly clearly wants to come with and for Nicole. Semantics obviously. The redhead tried to pull the shorter woman toward the pillows, but the brunette resisted. If Gibson gave in and cuddle with Haught she was going to kiss the soldier hard. _I may even try to reach third base._

“I…really needed to shower” explained Waverly jumping out of the bed and running toward the door.

……

The shower lasted thirty minutes. Gibson will never reveal what happened under the showerhead. As Waverly was heading toward the stairs, she heard laughs and identify Wynonna’s and Nicole’s voices. The two women had become good friends, although neither of them acknowledges it. Their relationship is constructed over a solid base of teasing, complaints, and mockery jokes. Much of those jokes coming from Wynonna obviously.

Walking down the stairs the barmaid picked the outsider rummaging between her bottles. “Put it down, Wynonna! That tequila is exclusively for special days!” ordered the hazel eyes woman and the outsider mumbled before letting the bottle and sitting beside Nicole. The redhead smiled adorably to Gibson. The soldier smile made the brunette felt ashamed about her previous activities under her douche.

“I’m going out with Doc.” Wynonna was looking at her pancakes when she casually let the comment slip. Waverly stopped at the inner side of the bar with her arms crossed over her chest. “I tried to dissuade her into staying but is a lost cause.” Shrugged Haught lifting a glass of orange juice to her lips.

“Please be careful.” pleaded the shorter woman, fighting with the stubborn brunette will be stupid. Also, the outsider was an adult and Waverly usually doesn't interfere with other’s decisions. “I’m always careful. Besides, I am using the hood and Doc is taking me to the south. The likelihood of encountering a soldier is low.” explained the outsider before filling her mouth with a greasy chunk of bacon.

“Can I have a Waverly’s made hot chocolate?” questioned Nicole while cutting a portion of her pancake.

“Obviously, sweety pie. With extra marshmallows?” asked the barmaid, she heard Wynonna making a nauseated sound but decided to ignore her. Nicole nodded and her smile blossomed. “Sweet as the sweetest woman in Purgatory.” joked the soldier and the barmaid giggled.

“Oh, mother of god…” mumbled the outsider.

Holliday arrival saved Earp. Wynonna was on her feet in one swift moment, taking her last chunk of bacon in her mouth before rushing to the door. The bandit was pushed out of the threshold unexpectedly. Doc hardly achieved to mumble a “Good morning, ladies.” before Nonna was forcing him out and closing the door. “I will be back soon.” were the last words said by the outsider.

“She is wild. I think she is banging Doc.” said Nicole while standing up and moving toward Waverly.

“Definitely there is sex between them.” stated the brunette, nervously working on the hot chocolate. Nicole was now at her side watching the brunette movements. “Your hands are so talented.” praised the redhead and Waverly chuckled softly ignoring the shiver traveling through her spine. 

“It’s called practice.” joked the brunette. “I call it Waverly’s skillful and trained fingers. They are like little Teslas… maybe Voltas.” Listening to the redhead the brunette stopped her actions and laughed. “Are you comparing my hands with scientists? I don’t think that has any logic, Haught. Although…that mean you read the book I gifted you.”

“Obviously, I read it. I know how much you love books and history and research. They may not be my favorite’s topics…but you’re my favorite person.” admitted the auburn hair woman and crimson color possessed Waverly's face.

“I…do you want extra whipped cream also?” questioned Gibson, her nervous hands reaching for the cup of hot chocolate.

“I always want extra cream. Also, make it to go. I have a date.”

Nicole buried one of her hands in her dark jean’s pocket and slowly skimmed the other within her short hair. Waverly was withdrawing the whipped cream bag when the redhead spoked. It took some seconds for the barmaid to register the soldier’s words, but at soon as the process was completed, she suspended her movements.

“A date?” questioned the brunette. The chestnut-haired woman's frown evidencing the displeasure evoked by Haught’s statement.

“Yep. I may have thirty minutes left to make it to Hardy’s bar” replied the redhead while distractedly adjusting her white button-up shirt.

“That sounds awesome. Who is the woman?” the barmaid obliged her hands to work. Waverly graved to hold Nicole by her shirt and shook her, but she restrained herself. For an instant, the brunette considered kissing the soldier and professing her love.

“A soldier.” answered the brown eyes woman before taking a bottle of champagne resting at the upper part of the booze cabinet.

“Perfect match.” mumbled the shorter woman.

“What?”

“Nothing. Small or big marshmallows?” asked Waverly.

“Big.” The redhead response was instant. She had sat back at the seat and now was concentrate on reading the bottle’s description. 

“How looks this soldier? Taller than you? Blonde? Hot?” questioned the barmaid while pulling out the bag of big marshmallows.

_What is wrong with mini marshmallows? They are cuter!_

“Taller, almost a head taller.” Distractedly murmured Haught and the barmaid throw the marshmallow bag to the dump.

“I’m sick of...I'm out of big marshmallows. You will have to eat the mini ones” stated the shorter woman shrugging nonchalantly before grabbing the bag of mini marshmallows. If Nicole had seen the full bag of big marshmallows entered the garbage bin, the barmaid did not care.

“Are you okay, Waves?”

“Yeah, perfectly fine. Here, your chocolate.” announced Waverly placing the mug on the counter.

_Go and get fucked by that giant, empty head, graceless soldier!_

“You seem touchy. I better go.” uttered the soldier grabbing the cup and walking hurriedly toward the door.

Waverly followed her footsteps with sad eyes. Today was the barmaid’s free day. She planned on asking the redhead out. Waverly planned to bring her to the park and bought her those tasty tacos they used to share before Haught’s recruitment. _Maybe it’s too late now._ The redhead stopped at the door; she moved the handle, but the door remained close.

“I think Wynonna closed it from the outside.” said Nicole spinning around to look at the barmaid.

The hazel eyes of the barmaid slipped to the palm-like tree near the door. Waverly Gibson has spare keys everywhere. She also remembered saving another copy under the white table-lamp at her room. But…Haught didn’t know it and the barmaid maybe didn’t want to share that information.

“I going to grab my key.” lied the barmaid moving toward the stairs quickly.

Waverly ran to her room and searched the place as fast as she could. Her key was in her purse and one of her extra keys was under the lamp. Quickly the barmaid hid both keys in her shorts’ pocket. As she walked back to the bar, she hid the witched grin on her face and faked an anguish expression.

“I don’t find it. I’m pretty sure the key was in my purse, but it just disappeared.” lied the barmaid while having the impression of a punch hitting on her stomach wall. The brunette hates lying; especially to Nicole.

“Are you sure? I can reschedule this appointment but is not ideal.” Nicole's doggy eyes full of disappointment almost forced to the ground Waverly’s tale.

“I’m going to search for it at the store. Yesterday I was organizing some booze boxes with Jeremy. Maybe the key slipped from my pocket.” the barmaid turned around before finishing her story just to avoid staring at the soldier’s eyes.

“Wait, I can help.” offer the redhead.

…

They had been inspecting the store for fifteen minutes now. Well, Haught was searching while Waverly faked to seek the inside of a whisky box. The keys' weight on the brunette pocket making her felt guilty and deceptive. _Okay, maybe you should tell her the truth and declared your romantic feelings._

“I give up. What about reading a book together?” Nicole kicked an empty box before glancing at the shorter woman. The redhead was smiling. The barmaid had thought she would be annoyed, but the soldier was serene and ebullient. Her radiant smile another proof of Nicole's contentment. 

“Can a pick the book?” the brunette expression light up with hope.

“Always, cutie.”

“Always seems like a long time.”

“I may have a lifetime to hear you read books, eat tacos together, and drink your coffee.”

Heard the taller woman declaration soothed the brunette nervousness. Waverly held the soldier’s hand and dragged her toward her room. _Maybe her little lie was a great idea after all._ They had done this before, cuddle in the bed with the barmaid resting her back against the headboard while Haught rested her head over Gibson’s lap.

Waverly’s reading voice is soft and soothing. She reads slowly, enjoying every word and imaging the whole scene. The books had been part of her childhood and adolescence; they were there when all she had was an empty and silent house. Even when the noises in her head told her how loveless and piteous she was, the complicated sentences and mysterious histories provided her company. The barmaid learned to love every history and every book like people tended to love for their friends.

_“Tighten your fingers around a teaspoon, feel its metal pulse, it's mistrustful warning. How it hurts to refuse a spoon, to say no to a door, to deny everything that habit has licked to a suitable smoothness. How much simpler to accept the easy request of the spoon, to use it, to stir the coffee.”_

As Gibson moved her eyes through the old page of Julio Cortazar’s book, her free hand deserted the safety of the pillow and migrated toward the red hair of Haught. The soldier’s weight on her lap reminding her of the redhead presence. Nicole had been quiet, but the brunette can hear the soldier’s continuous respiration. Deflecting her gaze from the book, the barmaid glimpsed at the peaceful redhead. Haught was staring at the ceiling while distractedly drawing circles over her own stomach.

People used to tell Waverly that history repeats itself. And it may be true. The brunette remembered been in this same bed, in this same position. It was almost a year before the redhead recruitment. The same day the barmaid took a decision she keeps regretting. It feels like everything is the same, but they are not the same women. At least, the Nicole resting above her lap is not the same cheerful and overconfident woman that blindly believed in the world's goodness.

“Why did you stop?” questioned the redhead calling the brunette’s attention.

“I was thinking” admitted Waverly resting the book at her side before staring down at Haught.

“I was thinking too.” accepted the older one when their gazes smashed.

“About what?”

“My life had changed a lot since I decided to be a soldier. Sometimes I feel…less Nicole. But here, with you... being with you give some normalcy to my days.” explained the redhead.

The brunette delicately touched the soldier’s locks and rolled the ends of Nicole’s red hair between her fingers. The massage was performed gently over Haugh’s scalp. Gibson's skillful and soothing fingers pressing almost imperceptibly over Nicole’s scalp. The redhead closed her eyes, enjoying the soft brushes and Waverly felt sunny and happy

“Did you miss me?” asked the brunette. Although she was sure the soldier hadn't had a reason to desire her company. Not after what happened in this same room three years ago.

“Every day, every second…” whispered the redhead before opening her chocolate eyes again.

Their gazes met and Waverly’s body moved forward without her brain's permission. Hazel eyes deviated to pink, kissable lips. Nicole wetted her mouth, a frisky, pink tongue catching the barmaid attention. _I’m going to ravish that appetizing mouth and suck on that playful tongue._ Feeling her lips dry up, the brunette moistened her own mouth.

“Waverly…” whispered the soldier.

Gibson felt a hand sliding behind her neck, caressing her nape, and pulling her closer to Haught. She swallowed, feeling flushed and shy but keep bending. It felt like an eternity. Waverly perceived Nicole’s hand closing around her wavy hair. The redhead possessed in her pale hand a dense portion of brunette locks before slowly pulling the barmaid closer. Hazel's eyes moved to Nicole’s gaze to confirmed if the soldier craved her as much as Gibson does. Haught’s gaze had obscured with desire and the brunette look directly to her dilated pupils. Raw and real desire shined in that brown gaze Waverly would happily live in.

“Waverly I have…” the sudden voice of Wynonna made them pull apart.

“Fudgenuggets!” cursed the brunette hitting her hind head against the headboard.

“I thought you have a reunion, Haught.” commented the outsider with a devilish grin while lifting one of her eyebrows.

“Yeah, but you locked us down. Waverly lost her personal key.” explained the redhead sitting up.

The shorter brunette rubbed her own head, trying to soothe the pulsing sensation caused by the blow against the headboard. Hazel eyes met Wynonna’s and the outsider frowned.

_Please cover me, Wynonna!_

Mischief shined in Earp’s gaze and she winked to the barmaid. Sadly, the barmaid had told the outsider about the key near the door. Wynonna knew she was a liar. 

“Sorry about that. I think I grabbed both keys. And, I need to discuss something with you, Haught-sauce. Meet me downstairs.” explained the outsider before closing the door.

Waverly breathed deeply before slowly exhaling. Nicole was facing the door silently. The tension was palpable, and the silence felt awkward. The brunette was planning a justification for her previous actions when Nicole chortled and looked back at her. Chocolate eyes brightened with amusement. Her joyous smiled provoked Waverly’s bats to swing her wings. _Hey there little guys._

“Waves, may I tell you a secret?” questioned Haught handsomely bending toward the barmaid. The upper buttons of her white shirt were sloppily closed and gifted Waverly with a generous and blessed view. The brunette deviated her eyes from the ivory skin and the cleavage to meet the soldier’s brown eyes.

“What?” and Waverly’s voice was too breathless and throaty. Nicole shifted closer; her knees touching Gibson’s feet because the shorter woman had dragged her knees against her chest while resting against the hideous headboard.

“I know you have an extra key under your lamp.” whispered the redhead while still moving.

The brunette's face reddened, the crimson shade traveling from her cheeks to her ears. Their faces were close, and her breaths mingled. A cocky smile appeared on the soldier’s lips. The brunette inhaled the redhead’s vanilla aroma. Many years had passed since the last time Nicole behaved so cocky, confident, and flirty in front of Waverly. The soldier's attitude attracted the barmaid. Nicole’s attitude was like a gravitational pull and Gibson was unable to resist it.

“I should let you know …

Nicole was whispering, her soft lips almost grazing the brunettes. Waverly noticed her mouth drying up and her underwear moistening. The pulsing sensation in between her thighs annoyed her just for a second, but the distracting voice of the redhead alleviated the discomfort. Haught’s right hand elevated the brunette’s chin before caressing her jawline. The shorter woman trembled and swallowed expectantly.

“That date was not romantic. It was a work reunion.” and after clarifying the situation, the soldier jumped out of the bed and walked out of the room. Waverly silently stayed over the bed. Her legs subtlety shaking, her skin warm, and her deep breathing. 

_What had just happened?_


	5. Rosita's Bordello

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here we go! Wynhaught moments. A bit of the background story. Shae Pressman shows up. Jealous Waverly emerges briefly. And...a Cute/hot wayhaught scene at the end.

Nicole abandoned Waverly’s room smiling. Teasing and flirting with the barmaid had been one of her favorite pass time three years ago. Obviously, there were always boundaries they would never cross. Haught had fallen in love with the barmaid accidentally. The brunette was one of Nicole's closest friends. Gibson was funny, attractive, kind, friendly, and flirty, at least when talking with the redhead. The barmaid had captivated Nicole.

“Haught-shot, over here.” called out Wynonna lying over a black bean bag chair near the pool table. Surprisingly, the outsider was holding a bottle of water while eying the ceiling _. The first day of the whole week that she isn’t drunk_. Nicole walked slowly toward Earp, earing Waverly’s footsteps hurriedly moving upstairs.

“Another super-plan you want to share with me?” questioned the soldier reclining her body against the pool table. Wynonna rolled her eyes, a deep sigh escaping her lips before her blue gaze moved up and meet chocolate eyes. The redhead raised an eyebrow as Earp swung one of her feet. 

“I think Doc thinks we are in a relationship.” groaned Nonna straightening her body before bending forward and resting her elbows on her knees. Her expression a mix of preoccupation, disgust, and confusion. A shrill sound coming from the bar counter startled them. Waverly had dropped a glass and was looking at them with wide eyes. The barmaid hazel eyes fighting to jump out of their places.

“I accidentally overheard that.” mumbled the shorter woman. Nicole smiled while looking down and Wynonna snarled.

“So, Doc really likes you and wants to formalize, what’s the problem? You can always say no. I’m not trying to influence your decision but saying no sounds extremely smart.” suggested the soldier. The sound of a chortle coming from the bar arrived at Nicole's ears. The redhead smiled picturing the barmaid's face brightening with her gaily hearty laugh.

“I don’t do relationships. That is for people like you and Waves. Also, this is an awful time for relationships.” affirmed Nonna vehemently articulating with her hands. In some weird way, her actions were adorable and infuriating.

“Well, tell him you don’t want a relationship.” simplified Nicole while turning around. She captured a pool stick. The wood surface of the long stick feeling smooth and well polish against her hand's skin.

"I don't want to hurt him" emphasized Earp.

“I don’t think he will suffer that much...” grumbled Haught distractedly. Her wandering gaze coincided with Waverly’s hazel eyes.

The barmaid was behind the counter, directly looking at Nicole. She was slightly inclined, with her elbows leaning over the counter and a beautiful smile illuminating her features. The redhead smiled at her when their eyes collide. Waverly smile grew bigger momentaneously. After some seconds, the light-brown haired woman shyly deflected her stare toward the beer dispensator.

“Hey! I'm having a crisis right now! You can ogle each other’s later!” Nicole pivoted toward the outsider at the high pitch grievances leave from Wynonna’s mouth. “This is not a crisis, Wyn” commented Haught. A noisy knock at the door interrupted the soldier's words. 

"We're closed" aforesaid Waverly, a frown charged with distrust narrowing her eyes.

“Stay down there, Earp” directed Haught walking toward the door.

The soldier’s gaze met Gibson’s. The barmaid remained stationary behind the bar counter. Pulling out her gun, Nicole pushed slightly the tree palm-like and bent down to hold the hidden key. When the small, metallic object touched her hand, Haught looked back to the barmaid with a wicked smile. Waverly flushed and stared intensely at a half-full bottle of ginebra.

Slowly and tentatively, the soldier opened the door. Outside was a woman wrapped in multiples layers of dark clothes. The stranger was small, almost as short as Gibson. Dark, long hair delicately covered her shoulders mingling with the black and heavy coat. Nicole was astonished by her appeal. Pale skin, pink lips, sharp jawline, and mesmerizing green-blue eyes.

“Hi. I’m looking for Waverly Gibson” explained the woman in a gentle, quiet, pleasant voice. The kind of voice you will hear for hours and don’t get exhausted. The soldier tarried under the threshold in silence for several seconds. She was in a trance until a hand encircled her right upper arm calling for attention.

“Excuse her, she hasn't slept well. What can we do for you?" inquired Waverly pulling the soldier closer to her body. Nicole stumbled sidewise before straightening. The strange lady smiled with satisfaction. Nicole could tell that the woman was conscious of her beauty.

“I’m…” began the woman again.

“Lena! Let her in!” screamed Wynonna.

“Pass, I’m Waverly, by the way.”

Gibson forced a smile while moving out of the way. Lena walked swiftly toward Wynonna. The outsiders hugged clumsily, pulling apart after a few seconds. Nicole grinned as Wynonna softly pushed the black hair woman and Lena struck her back at the shoulder.

“Should we let them talk?” questioned Waverly. The brunette arms lingered wrap around Nicole’s right arm. Looking down, Nicole's eyes met Gibson’s. The soldier read the uncertainty in the soft, gleaming gaze of the barmaid. “Let me tell them we’ll be upstairs.” Commented Haught while trying to move forward. The barmaid did not release her arm. On the contrary, the grip became stronger. Hazel eyes shone with doubt.

The soldier stared at the strong grip a few seconds before lifting her gaze to the brunette’s eyes. Waverly looked back puzzledly. The redhead cleared her throat, one of her eyebrows raising as a gently smile lift one side of her mouth. Patiently, Nicole waited for the brunette to free her arm. The shorter woman stared back at her without moving an inch of her anatomy. _Maybe she is not reading my body language._ “Waves I think…”

“Both of you, go! Give us some privacy!” declared Wynonna.

The outsider’s voice apparently triggered the barmaid’s neurons. Waverly freed Nicole's arm from the warm prison they had been in previously. In a second, the tan cheeks of the brunette flushed, the crimson color running toward her ears. _So cute and beautiful._ The barmaid rushed to the stairs and Nicole smiled widely, amused by the situation. The redhead thought about following Gibson, but the last thing desired is to keep embarrassing Waverly. Determined to gift some personal time to the barmaid, Haught decided to leave Shortys.

“I’m going out for a walk” comment Nicole. Her feet approached the door before the words left her mouth.

Outside the bar, the false sun shined brightly. The frosty, cold air arose goosebumps in the soldier’s arms. As always, the cavansite stinky smell stroked Nicole's nose. Like a hand wrapped firm and strongly around her neck. Memories of a past she craves to bury in the deep and abandoned areas of her brain. 

The streets were predominantly empty except for some kids and teenagers. Kids. Sometimes Haught dreamed of being a child once again. To be able to ignore the horrors of the real world. She greedily wished to discover the secrets of Purgatory. And once the secrets unveiled in front of her, she regretted being curious. The redhead burrowed her hands into her deep pockets while shaking her head. Her thick and short hair bounced insignificantly before staying in random positions.

 _Purgatory_.

_An accurate name._

As the soldier walked down the street, memories of her childhood rush through her mind. She preferred to think about herself as a clever, kind, and a good person. After some internal fight, she had recognized that young Nicole was kind of pristine. Her young version had blindly believed in human kindness. She had ignored that humanity is selfish in nature. The world is full of people with good intentions, making decisions that hurt and kill others. Haught had learned that there is some goodness in everyone, but the darkness never disappears. To survive, we must learn how to be cheaters and deceivers. Is easier to learn the reality without living it. Without observing, sitting in the first row, the brutalities a human being can commit to obtain a specific and selfish goal.

 _Taking down Bobo del Rey_ had said Wynonna the night before.

The idea was appealing. Nicole internally can count all the atrocities the man had done. Beginning with the cavansite injection to his’ soldiers. An aberrant act that had killed more than one and transformed many into beasts. Haught experienced it lying almost naked over a wood table. She had screamed to the ceiling as metal cuffs forced her to stay down. Haught had considered telling Waverly, but just remembering the experience made the redhead tremored.

Fear. Raw and intense. Nicole had met the angel of death face to face, and somehow, she had survived. Unfortunately, not every soldier had been lucky. The walls of Bobo del Rey dungeons are stained with innocents’ blood. The halls guard memories of hollow screams and the quiet pleas.

A body collided against the soldier. Nicole wobbled; the blow destabilizing her momentaneously. The person’s hand reached forward looking for support. Heedlessly, the soldier grabbed the person’s waist. Haught sensed small, weak hands gently holding to her arms. Opening her eyes, which in some moment she had closed, the redhead met the eyes of her passive aggressor.

It was a woman. A woman with light chocolate skin, big dark eyes, and an innocent smile. The soldier stared at her for some seconds before straightening her position. The woman, attired in a pink salmon dress, smiled widely at Haught. “I’m sorry. I didn’t saw you.” The woman’s voice was soft and a little deep. She quickly released the soldier’s arms before adjusting her dress.

“It’s okay, I was distracted” admitted Nicole while smiling friendly.

“Do I know you? Your face seems familiar.” queried the dark skin woman, a crocked sly smile curving her caramel lips as she leaned forward. A slender, short-nail hand surrounded the right, ivory, upper arm of the soldier. Nicole mechanically tried to create distance by moving one step back, but the woman moved forward with her.

“I definitely don’t know you.” mumbled the soldier.

At the back of her memories, a vision of a sweaty, naked, chocolate body dancing in her lap flashed. Rosita's Bordello. Nicole had visited the place one or two times out of curiosity. At first sight, the woman had appeared unfamiliar, but after hearing her voice the memory was as clear as water. Swallowing nervously, the redhead sensed sweat running down her pale neck.

“Probably I’m mistaking you with someone else. I'm Shae." said the woman while closing the space between. The woman leaned forward, quickly approaching Nicole’s face. The soldier realized the strategy and swiftly tilted her head. The lips touched Nicole’s cheek before a little snigger leave the dancer's mouth. "And you are...?" asked the woman moving back a few millimeters while flirty lifting an eyebrow.

“Nicole Haught.” answered the soldier and shifted her body away from the dancer. Finally, there was some suitable distance between them. “Hot?” questioned Shae and a mischievous smile returned to her lips. Her gaze brightened with amusement. The soldier noticed her cheeks reddening. She skimmed a hand to her neck, caressing her nape shyly.

“Not hot. H-A-U-G-H-T.” explained the redhead. The memory of a similar scene happening at Shortys the first time she met Waverly Gibson shooting into her mind.

“Quite accurate.” flirted the dancer. Nicole opened her mouth to let out a flirty comment, but Waverly’s smile appeared at the front of her consciousness. “I…I should go.” blurted out the soldier. In her haste of getting away from Shae, she crashed into a kid. The boy didn't notice the small collision, he continued chasing an orange ball down the street. “Bye, Haught.” Shae had said but the redhead was too far to catch her words.

The soldier was halfway to Shorty's when she saw Lena. The black-haired woman was glancing down at her feet while walking. She appeared pensive. Haught quickly glanced at Shorty's street. Softly nibbling at her lip, the soldier turned her feet toward the north and followed the green eyes outsider. Lena appeared to be distracted and had collided with three people. The black-haired woman had murmured apologies without raising her head. Nicole followed her in silence. Suddenly, Lena turned in a corner and the redhead frowned. The corner took by the woman lead to a dead-end alley. The soldier was just entering the alley when a body pushed her against the cement wall. Nicole hit the wall hard, her back crying out at the violent treatment. The soldier recovered quickly, pushing against the firm body and reverting their positions in one flawless movement.

“You? Why are you following me?” Lena was breathless. Her mouth formed a perfect line and between her eyebrows, a crease began to appear.

“I was just making sure you will safely return to Kara’s home.” explained the redhead letting go of Luthor’s body. The woman swung off the invisible dust from her coat before letting out a long breath. “I’m not going back to Kara’s house. I want to visit a place called Rosita’s Bordello.”

_Perfect, the bordello is pursuing me now._

“Why?” The soldier’s face distorted with confusion.

“ What do you mean by why?” questioned Luthor lifting a perfect eyebrow and Nicole rolled her eyes.

“Why will you go to the bordello? You’re a fugitive, is a foolish move.” Nicole was tired of being the 'logic' person in their group. Wynonna loved foolish moves. Waverly may deny it but she also loved the idea of being caught, of taking risks. Doc Holliday was a sucker for stupid, risky ideas. And now Lena, the woman Wynonna had praised for being intelligent and objective, was running to a crowded place. Why not hang up a sign letting Bobo know about their location?

"I overheard a conversation between Kara and her sister. Apparently, your emperor Bobo's is a common client at the bordello. He is a friend of a woman called Rosita. The owner, I suppose. The point is, Bobo is hiding some documents in the bordello and I am going to find them. Wynonna said we should wait but we don’t have time for that. So, I’m going to the bordello. I will observe the dynamics, memorize the place and see if I can overhear important information.” stated Lena and Haught knew dissuasion will not work with the green eyes woman.

“I go with you.” said the soldier shrugging.

"What? Why?" confusedly asked the black-haired woman and Nicole smiled.

“You don’t know where the bordello is. Also, I have to make sure you’re not getting caught.” Lena rolled her eyes at the soldier’s words, but a smile hurried up to crook her lips. “Also, you should know we have to wait two hours. The bordello opens at seven in the night.” commented the redhead before mockery winking at the outsider. “What is your name redhead?” questioned Lena straitening her body.

“Nicole. You can call me Nicole” answered the soldier remembering Shae's reaction to her last-named.

_Too soon to explain the weirdness of my last name again._

_….._

Waiting is a shit. Nicole and Lena had sat down under a pine. The tall tree, with big and thin leaves, protected them from the light of the false sun. They had rested their backs against the wood stem, silently watching the people walking hurriedly to their homes. Lena had sporadically explained some interesting facts about tree morphology and its chemical components. “Sorry, I’m rambling, I am scientific.” had revealed Luthor after been talking, for ten minutes nonstop, about one small plant Nicole had been absently touching.

The raven-haired outsider was an interesting character. Nicole discovered herself laughing over Luthor's silly jokes more than one time. Apparently, the woman hated to be in silence for too much time. Her voice was soothing, kind of relaxing, so Nicole let her talk and focused her attention on the Bordello's welcoming board.

The last time the soldier had visited the bordello was almost eight months ago. Rosita Bustillos, the owner, is a friendly woman. Nicole remembers talking to her twice the day of her visit. The woman had been near the bar counter while one of the bartenders prepared the soldier’s drink. The conversation was short and the chuckle they shared even shorter.

“Are you listening?" asked Lena and Haught tilted her head toward the woman before raising both eyebrows. Luthor rolled her green eyes while crossing her arms over her chest.

“You said something about selaginellas and mosses?” queried the soldier.

“That was five minutes ago. What are you looking at?” questioned Luthor

"I was actually thinking about the bordello." revealed the redhead letting her head hang back against the strong, huge stem.

“Have you being there before?”

“One or two times…”

Lena stayed in silence after that. Nicole stared at the Bordello’s door. Few minutes were spent before the welcomed sign light up. “I haven't visited a bordello before. Outside we have similar places in sector seven, but I didn't have time to engage in those activities" commented Luthor, and Nicole gazed at her. Luthor’s black hair, like a long curtain, concealed Lena's face.

“There will be exotic dancers. Naked strippers. They have sex rooms on the second floor, you need to reserve the service forehand. The stripers are for public entertainment but patrons can pay for a private show." explained Haught before standing up.

“Good to know” commented the green eyes woman mimicking Nicole’s actions.

“We can pay for a private show. You will be able to experience a lap dance as we complete the investigation. We can say this is a sacrifice in honor of Wynonna’s plan.” joked the redhead while staring briefly at the Bordello's sign neon letters. "I like you, Nicole." A mischievous grin curved Lena's mouth. 

They waited until some customers arrived at the bordello. A man dress in a suit with black glasses stopped them at the entrance. The guard observed them with a scowl before moving aside. A hall, long, dark, and thin received them. The neon pink lamps adorning the walls executed the poorly done job of lighting up the hallway. In front of them, a group was laughing and stumbling with their movements. The faint smell of cheap alcohol coming from them caused a turn in Nicole’s stomach. She remembered Hardy’s alcohol. Remembered running with Wynonna. The desperation, the painful breaths, and the shocking pressure at her lungs caused by the hyper-respiration.

At the end of the long hall, a square area welcomed them. The red lights were not much better than the hall's pink neon lamps, but at least, now they could distinguish people’s bodies and faces. At the end of the saloon, exactly in the middle, was a black bar counter. Polish and elegant. The seemingly endless line of crystal glasses hanging on a cup holder captured the soldier's orbs. Red, L-shaped sofas arranged strategically along the walls, perfectly surrounded the small stage. The dancer's pole in the center: the sole protagonist of the stage. Nicole saw an empty couch near the entrance and pulled Lena toward it.

“Here, I like to stay near the exit.” explained the redhead. The soldier's body slumped into the soft and comfortable material. Lena emulated her actions quickly, resting her body beside the redhead and bumping her elbow with Nicole’s right arm.

“Shouldn’t we buy a drink to blend in?” questioned Luthor and Nicole shrugged.

"A waitress will come eventually. But I can buy something at the bar." offered the soldier.

“I don’t really care about the drinks, but I preferred having something in my hands.” admitted Lena, and they both smiled. Nicole had always been a quiet and cautious person, with few friends and fewer socialization skills. _Unless I’m drunk obviously._ Even warming up to Waverly took her some time. Weirdly, talking, and joking with Lena was easy. Luthor’s warm, gentle, and open personality facilitated the process.

“Stay alerted. I’m going to order two nonalcoholic drinks.”

Nicole rose after those words. The bar counter was full of patrons and Nicole bumped into a drunk man in her attempt to captured the barman’s attention. The barman, a dark hair, flirty amber eyes, cocky smile man was distractedly blending a drink when his eyes met Nicole’s. A smug, arrogant smile coming to view as he approached her.

“What can I serve you, cutie?” questioned him with a crooked smile. Nicole rested her elbows on the counter after finally being able to slip into the space between two occupied stools. A robust man drinking a martini at her right side and a slender, elegant ma’am at the left.

“One bottle of water and a Baileys." she requested after thinking that buying zero alcohol might seem unusual. 

The barman, Jonas, flirted with Haught while preparing the drink. The redhead had smiled faintly, showing her worst and weirder jokes. Jonas did not seem to care. When finally the crystal glass was in her hand, Nicole nearly forgot the bottle of water in her rush to get away from the man. Focused on reach Lena’s side, the soldier did not saw the woman approaching from her right side.

“Oh my…I’m so sorry!” Nicole had crashed into a woman. _Again_.

_I need to stop doing this._

The sweet alcoholic drink made an awesome work at staining the woman’s shirt. Haught's gazed at the shirt feeling her face reddening. After inspecting her awful artwork, she looked up. A light, free chuckle arrived at her eardrums. One more time, in less than three hours, chocolate eyes met Shae's. The dancer had shifted her clothes. Now, the woman was dressed in a white shirt and a black miniskirt that left nothing to the imagination.

“We meet again. You missed me, sweetheart? I knew you will come here to find me. I must admit, you almost convinced me with your poker face. But forgetting a so considerate client would be a sin.” teased the dancer and the redhead shook her head. “I'm here with a friend.” explained Nicole before signaling behind her, to where Luthor was waiting. 

“I see. I imagine you will want to have some fun.”

“It’s not necessary…” began Nicole. Her blush cheeks felt hot and the warm sensation traveled to her ears. The soldier lamented her previous visits. Obviously, the chocolate skin woman would remember her. Haught was one of the few patrons that kept her hands for herself. In the past, the dancer had told her that she was cute. Shae even invited her to the dancers' private room. Nicole had had zero interest in having sex with a stranger. With a friendly smile, she had refused the offer and had abandoned the bordello.   


“Wait for me on your sofa, darling. You will love the show.” flirted Shae walking toward the bar.

Nicole's eyes stretched at the declaration. She rotated in the same place, lifting her occupied hands. An excuse traveled to the tip of her tongue but the woman was gone. _Oh, great! Now she will prepare a show for us. Just amazing! I better tell Lena to not mention this to Waverly. She will kill me._ Swallowing heavily, she calmed the annoying and thick knot in the middle of her throat. 

"Here, water." Said the redhead sitting down beside her comrade. Lena elevated an eyebrow, confusedly staring at the almost empty drink the soldier had placed on the floor. “Should I asked what happen to your drink?” questioned Luthor before crossing one of her legs over the other. Nicole sighed; her body sunken into the sofa as one of her hands went through her abundant and slightly curl hair.

……

The situation occurred one hour after the encounter with Shae. Nicole was sipping at her tequila when they saw Captain Lexa walked toward Rosita. Somehow, Lena also recognized the tall and slender soldier. Lexa was dressed in an informal outfit, but the stiffening of her body, a product of years being a soldier, make her stand out. "I'm going to sit near them.” mumbled Luthor departing the sofa without waiting for the soldier's opinion.

Nicole extended one of her arms in a futile attempt to stop the raven-haired woman, but her fingers barely brushed Lena’s elbow. Luthor continued walking toward the bar counter and Haught's chocolate eyes followed her. The older outsider calmly sat down on a stool near Lexa. The captain's gaze shifted toward her briefly before returning to Rosita.

“And finally…you’re alone.” murmured a familiar, husky voice. Jumping a little, Nicole skidded to Lena's previous position as she realized that Shae was sitting beside her. She was too close to be friendly. The lack of space between them made the soldier awkward. . “Lena will come back soon.” Blurted the redhead. Her body tensed and her hands twisted the crystal cup.

"I offer myself as your new companion." whispered the dancer leaning toward Haught. Shae’s boobs, poorly contained by a crop-top, scrubbed against the soldier's side. Nicole tensed one more time before remembering that they need to pass unnoticed.

“That will be cool.” conceded Haught. Shae’s face glowed with a sly grin.

“You will enjoy my company soldier Haught. I remember how you enjoy my last dance." Shae’s voice was a tempting whisper caressing Nicole’s ear. The redhead stayed calm. Carefully, she tilted her head away from the dancer when Shae naughty tongue grazed her earlobe. The contact felt dirty and sinful. Nicole internally squealed at the image of Waverly seeing her in this position.

"You're more demure than I remembered. A year ago you leaned toward my touches." murmured the brunette and Nicole flushed. The soldier can perfectly relive that night. She recalls the luscious feeling of warm skin against her palms. She remembers the naughty words Shae had mumbled to her ear while kissing that sensitive spot behind Nicole's ear. She also treasures the memory of the vomiting and horrible hangover.

“Mmm…I know how to turn you …shameless…" mumbled Shae and suddenly she was moving to Nicole's lap.

_Too close. RED._

"Wait…I didn't pay for a dance, neither did Lena…

"Relax, darling. Special patrons get free dances." whispered Shae bending forward. Nicole pronto rested her back against the sofa. The dancer chuckled, amusement shining in her dark eyes. “Playing hard to get?” questioned Shae while placing one hand over Haught’s chest and forcing her to stay still. The dancer moved her hips and suddenly the music was too loud and the place too hot.

Nicole pressed her hands atop the sofa. Cautiously, she glanced toward Lena. Shae slowly and purposely rolled her hips and one of her hand gripped Haught's jaw. "May I have your attention, soldier. I'm beginning to think you're here studying something." commented the woman and Nicole froze. Shae was Rosita's favorite dancer, they were friends. The last thing the soldier desired is to blow off their cover.

“I came to see you, but I need to check on my partner." explained the redhead moving her hands to Shae's hips. The dancer's broad and bright smile could illuminate the whole Bordello. “So you were trying to be serious and…haughty. I think you don't deserve a reward.” pouted the woman with darker skin while moving her hands to her crop and pulling it off.

Nicole blinked.

She blinked once and then twice before lifting her gaze from naked boobs to smug, dark eyes. The redhead perceived a warm sensation sliding from her neck to her cheeks. _My face surely is as red as my hair._ The soldier was not interested in Shae, she was in love with Waverly Gibson but her innate body response was uncontrollable. Haught’s face flushed and an annoying sweat began to form on her neck. 

The dancer’s chocolate skin was smooth, almost flawless, and under the red light, it appeared to shine. Shae rocked her hips at the rhythm of the music as Nicole observed her boobs bouncing. “Not touching, soldier. Haughty soldiers don't deserve rewards." teased the dancer and Nicole nearly rolled her eyes. 

Nicole solely wants to touch the body of one woman in Purgatory.

The pansy concerning Waverly propelled a shiver from Nicole's nape to the end of her column. Her naughty mind pictured the brunette in the position of the dancer. Gibson's petite body slowly and smoothly moving. Her hips shifting for Haught’s pleasure. Tan skin expecting to be touch. The barmaid perky boobs bouncing gradually with every rolled of Gibson's hips. The redhead wetted her mouth at the fantasy. Suddenly, she felt hot and excited. Haught would die for bending forward and closing her mouth around one of Waverly's hard nipples. And the soldier knew, Gibson would giggle and touch her auburn hair. She imagined hazel eyes shining with desire. Large pupils attending to Haught while the soldier sucks and nibbles the barmaid's hardened nipples.

"Your eyes are so beautiful, Haught." praised Shae, her voice deep and hoarse. Just before the dancer's mouth could coincide with Nicole's, the redhead shifted her head. The warm lips met the soldier's neck, the hot breath tickling Haught's sensitive skin.

“Mmm…I remember your sensitive spot." muttered Shae and Nicole glanced toward Lena but find an abandoned stool. “Fuck…” cursed the redhead, her chocolate eyes trying to localize Luthor. Shae nipped her soft spot and chortle. Nicole's skin felt feverish but she ignored the sensation. “Shae…I need to go” mumbled the soldier pushing the dancer out of her lap.

“Wait…where are you going?” questioned the woman with a pout.

"I…I remember I have a reunion. See you later." hurriedly said Haught before rushing to Lena’s previous position.

_Where the hell are you, Luthor?_

Haught has just stopped near the bar when she sensed a hand surrounding her elbow and pulling at her. She was dragged down, under a large black table. "Wynonna? What are you doing here?" mumbled the redhead. The outsider rolled her eyes. They can overhear conversations and music, the congestion of customers shielding them. "We came to rescue you. I should have perceived that Lena would drag you into this mess." Whispered Earp.  
  


"We? Who is with you, Wynonna?" Nicole felt the devil breathing near her neck. A shiver ran through her spine. _Please don’t say Waverly, please don’t say Waverly._

“Doc.”

"Thank Christ."

“Obviously is Waverly you moron.” sternly whispered the outsider while slapping Nicole's upper arm.

"Hey. Don't call me moron, you blockhead."

“I’m the moron now? I’m not the one cheating at my beautiful and amazing girlfriend with some random and poorly gifted stripper.” accused Wynonna and Nicole’s eyes and mouth widened.

“I wasn’t cheating on her.”

“Oh, touching the boobs of another woman isn’t consider cheating?” insisted the outsider with wide-open blue eyes. Nicole mimicked her expression spontaneously.

“I didn’t touch her boobies. And I don’t have a girlfriend!”

“And she says she is not a moron.” dryly remarked Nonna while rolling her eyes.

“What did you say?" queried the soldier.

“Shut your mouth, Haught. We’re hiding here.”

“Now you want to be in silence. But…

“shhh…”

“Wynonna don’t you dare to shhh me again. " ordered Nicole and Earp placed one of her hands over the soldier's mouth. 

Suddenly there was a smack. The table shook slightly, and the first instinct of both women was to hug. “You think is safe to get out?” mumbled Nonna.

Nicole shook her head no.

“Yes.” whispered the soldier.

“Yes or no? Because you said no with your head.”

"Gentlemen, please calm down" requested a charming and cocky voice that Nicole recognized as Jonas's. Then another whack followed by fighting noises and grunts. The table swung again, and the hidden women silently agreed to leave the underside of the table.

The bordello had turned into a fighting stage. Moving between grumpy customers became a challenge when Wynonna decided to punch a drunk man. “Sorry pal, you accidentally touch my ass." explained the outsider and Nicole dragged her away from the aggressive consumer.

“Where is Waverly? By the way, I lost Lena." mumbled the redhead as they walked discreetly between aggressive, bellicose clients. “Waverly is with Lena. I was supposed to be with them at the mystery room but babygirl ordered me to watch her traitor girlfriend. Waverly's words, not mine." explained the outsider.

A blonde woman slammed into Nicole and before the soldier can formulate an apology, she received a slap on her right cheek.

“What is your problem, ma’am?" questioned the soldier while rubbing her cheek.

“Take this bitch.” Had said Wynonna at the same time. Nicole jumped back when Earp’s struck the woman’s nose. _That must hurt._

“Here.” mumbled Haught while dragging Nonna behind the stage where a dancer was guarding herself against the barbaric environment.

“Bitch blondie had a hard nose. I think she broke my wrist." Wynonna’s lament was ignored by Haught. Chocolate eyes concentrated on examining the place. _I need to find her. Please Waverly, be okay._

“What route took Waverly to go?”

“How I’m supposed to know? I was watching you and your lewdness fingers assaulting Naughty-chocolate.” Nicole really desired to kick Wynonna Earp at that moment. 

“Psss…Wyn." At Gibson's voice, Nicole turned her head flying. The petite woman was crouched followed by Lena. The redhead tried to make eye contact, but the barmaid evaded her gaze.

“Are you okay, babygirl?” asked Earp and Nicole frowned.

_Babygirl?_

_Since when Wynonna has a sweet nickname for Waverly?_

“Yes, and we discovered some interesting information." reported the short woman.

“That’s our girl!" celebrated Nonna and to Haught's confusion, the woman elevated a hand waiting for the soldier to high-five her.

_I’m not going to bump her hand like an immature child._

"There is an exit door on the right side of the bar. Follow me." ordered Nicole.

"Heyo, captain!" joked Wynonna. Nicole didn’t like her mockery tone, but the carefree demeanor of the outsider made her smiled. 

…..

“Crap! I’m dead!” yelled Wynonna. The woman’s body dropped over a stool before sloppily reaching for a bottle of Vodka resting over the counter. Surprisingly, Waverly didn’t strike Nonna’s hand. Nicole sensed a drop of perspiration running down her nape as she occupied the seat beside the outsider.

“Do Lena really have to sleep here? We can send her back to the blonde's house” bemoaned Earp. Nicole was in favor of her idea, but Waverly’s snarl silenced the soldier’s words.

_Better for me if I don’t take a side in this discussion._

“She is going to sleep with you, Wynonna Earp. And I swear if you complain once more I’m throwing you and Nicole to the street.” yelled the shorter woman while moving to the bottles' rack. Nicole swallowed harshly, her lips dried and her body grew warmer. _Not the moment to be aroused, Nicole, Waverly is touchy now._

“But why can’t she sleep with ginger-spice? Right now, you hate her. Don’t take it personally, Nicky” commented Nonna. The outsider rested her palms on the counter after gulping from the vodka bottle. Unconsciously Nicole nodded in agreement. The outsider had presented a solid argument and the soldier felt proud of her for some weird reason.

“I don’t hate Nicole!” blurted the barmaid stretching to grab a long bottle of tequila. Haught feared that Waverly would drink the whole bottle alone. _Is she that mad? I may wish to sleep with Lena and her snores._

“Girls, I can sleep at…”

Lena’s calm commentary was abruptly interrupted by the blue-eyes outsider.

“Earlier you said that Nicole is a moron that can go and fuck Eros. Also, I clearly heard a: I hate you, Haught.” Wynonna was imitating Gibson’s adorable voice. The soldier glanced down, hardly hiding the broad smirk that curved her lips upward.

“You were ogling a martini. How can you be sure about what I said?” retorted the barmaid opening the tequila bottle and unceremoniously throwing the cork at the floor.

Wynonna stood up, her index finger lifting in the air. The brunette lifted one eyebrow while gulping a tremendous amount of alcohol. _Okay, our little angel is really angry._

“I wasn’t ogling a martini you, ungrateful child” accused Wynonna. The face of Earp distorted with disappointment. “What? Oh, yeah, and now you’re going to tell me Nicole wasn’t eye-pounding the stripper. What’s next? Lena wasn’t following Capitan Lexa?” irony dripped from the brunette’s lips. The barmaid observed Earp for some seconds before lifting the bottle of tequila. The short woman drank like a mad human.

“Okay, I…Lena and I are going to sleep at the spare…

Nicole was interrupted even brutally than Lena.

“You stay there, Haught. You’re not allowed to talk for the next ten minutes!” commanded Gibson.

“Well, I think I have to disobey that stupid order, cutie.” Simplified the soldier while standing up.

“Don’t cutie me!” snarled the barmaid and Nicole sat down again. _I love her angry expression._

“Waverly, I don’t…

“I don’t want to hear you talk, Nicole!” screamed the brunette and abandoned the inside of the bar. The soldier thought Gibson was going to approach her, but the woman walked toward the stairs. Her steps were sloppy. The barmaid stumbled with the first stair’s step before regaining her footing.

“Should I follow her?” queried Nicole shifting her eyes between Lena and Earp.

Luthor was standing three steps behind her, arms crossed over her chest and wide eyes. The black-haired woman shook her head while Wynonna nodded. Nicole raised from the seat, nervous eying the stairs. She didn’t desire to annoy Waverly’s more. Also, bothering the barmaid in her bar was too much.

“Maybe I should leave the bar tonight. I don’t think she wants to sleep with me at her side.” Mumbled the redhead sliding one of her pale’s hands to her neck. Tension has accumulated in her nape and the feeling of her own fingers alleviated some of the soreness.

“I will kill you if you leave without speaking to her.” threatened Wynonna between sips. The blue-eye woman attached her mouth at the bottle and stood up. Nicole watched her walk wobblily to the bean bag sofa. “You take the spare room, Lena. I love this shitty sofa.” Declared Earp before dropping her body on the bean bag. The woman immediately glued her mouth to the alcoholic beverage once again.

“I think talking with her will help. If not…you can sleep with me” voiced Luthor. Suddenly, a pale hand brushed Nicole’s shoulder. Lena closed her hand, squeezing lightly Haught’s shoulder. The soft contact transmitted some solace to the auburn-haired woman.

“Thank you. The spare room is the last door at the right” muttered the soldier while standing up. Nicole sighed heavily before bending a little to kiss Lena’s cheek goodnight. The shorter woman smiled, bringing one hand to Haught’s red locks, and randomly stirring the short hair. “Go talk to your girlfriend.”

The redhead's eyes lighted up. Her brown eyes sparkled like chocolate made moons. Lena grinned at her expression. Slowly, a blush raised to the soldier’s cheeks. Nicole glanced down, shyly gazing at the tiles. The happy and love drunk butterflies in her stomach swung its wings. “She is not my girlfriend…maybe friends” murmured the taller woman.

“Go talk to your Elizabeth, Ms. Darcy.” joked Luthor, and Nicole softly laugh filled the bar’s silence.

“Waverly made me read that story. Not an accurate comparison, actually” rambled the soldier. Lena evidently perceived Nicole’s fear to go upstairs and rolled her green eyes. “Stop prattling and get upstairs” ordered the Luthor. The scientific pushed Haught forward. The redhead tripped with her feet slightly before walking slowly to the stairs.

_You can do this, Nic._

_Waverly is too good to be mad with you for more than 30 minutes._

_And she doesn’t have reasons to be angry at me._

_Why is she angry?_

_I was helping Lena, and Waverly said they heard important information._

Every step brought her closer to her destiny. The redhead swallowed heavily. Waverly hadn’t been angry with her never. The only discussion they had had was short. Also, it had been provoked by Nicole. The soldier had misunderstood the barmaid teasing. The soldier had assumed sentiments that did not exist. It wasn't the brunette's fault. It was always the soldier. Always Nicole perceiving love where only friendship and loyalty had existed.

The worry traveling within her body transported her three years ago. The day of her slip. A Saturday morning in the same bar she is wandering through now. They had been cuddling on Waverly’s floor. Haught’s body supported against the edge of the sofa. Nicole remembers her arms surrounding the barmaid while the brunette laughed uproariously at her own joke. Nicole had thought that the brunette’s face looked beautiful. Her narrow eyes embellished by little wrinkles. Waverly’s broad smile captivated Haught once more time. “I really like you, Waverly Gibson.” The words slipped out of her mouth. Nicole regretted her words when Gibson’s smile disappeared.

The soldier exhaled profoundly while raising her hand and knocking at Waverly’s door. A muffled “come” was the quickly answered of the brunette. The redhead's eyes closed as her hand wrapped around the handle. Slowly and cautiously, Nicole pushed the door. It opened with a creak; the sound repressed by the delicacy of the movement.

The light-brown haired woman was sat at the edge of the bed hugging her own legs. The woman’s leggings were disorganized on the floor. The half-full tequila bottle rested over her night-table. _At least, she is not trying to get herself drunk._ Nicole slowly and silently closed the door behind her. She stood one meter away from the door. Her eyes moved to the woman looking downward. _Just in case I must run._ The soldier noticed the brunette’s beige and heavy coat, the same she had been dress in, laying meters away from the woman’s leggings. _Well, say something, Haught, don’t be a coward._

“Waverly, I don’t know why you are so mad at me but…

Nicole decided to speak her mind but her voice shivered when the brunette stood up. Bright and determine hazel eyes collided with her chocolate gaze. The soldier’s mouth watered at the sight of Gibson dressed only in a white crop-top and a red pantie. She sensed a twinge of arousal moving to her more intimate area.

“Wav…” a petite and surprisingly strong body collided with the soldier hushing her words instantly.

Nicole stumbled. Her back connected against the wood door forcefully. Then a soft hand wrapped around her neck, smooth, warm lips touched the soldier's mouth. It was rough and intense. Waverly’s mouth greedily possessed hers. Haught kissed her back hurriedly. Nicole’s neurons shut off at the unexpected contact. Her hands clenched around the barmaid’s petite waist, trying to eliminate the inexistent space. Gibson moaned, hungrily sucking at Nicole’s lower lip before nibbling at the flesh softly.

Waverly was kissing her. It took the redhead a few seconds to decipher that information. The chocolate eyes widened with astonishment and uncertainty. The barmaid dragged the soldier from her nape trying to bend the auburn-woman closer. Nicole resisted even when all the cells in her body scream her to succumb.

“Waverly, stop…

“Nicole, I…

“I don’t understand you. You were angry for no reason, and now you’re kissing me…” Nicole wandered. Quickly she pushed the petite woman back and slid a hand through her short locks as she walks in circles.

"Nicole I was angry because you gazed at her with the same look I had craved you would dedicate to me.” Blurted out the brunette resting her back upon the close door. The tremble in Gibson’s voice didn’t go unnoticed by the soldier. Nicole halted, confuse chocolate eyes meeting frightened hazel ones.

“But I thought that you…

“I have been trying to tell you how important you are for me. I have work on admitted how much I feel when we hug and when we sleep together. Then out of nowhere, this woman appears. I saw how you gazed her with desire and… I don’t understand why you ignore my flirting and my obvious feelings. I don’t understand why is so difficult…

“You rejected me!” shrieked the soldier, the hurt flashed in her chocolate eyes. She had ignored all the flirting because she didn’t want to make the same mistake twice. The auburn-haired woman cherished their friendship too much to jeopardize it once more time.

“Yes, I noticed your coquetting, Waverly. And yes, I decided to overlook it. Because the last time I admitted my feelings the only response you gave me was a sickening face, and an almost inaudible I'm straight. Sorry for not wishing to...

“I wasn't. I’m not” mumbled the brunette gazing directly to the floor. Nicole stopped her words quickly when she heard the hoarse answer. Waverly’s lower lip trembled and Haught saw a tear rolling down her right cheek. The soldier ran to the woman, pushed by a force even more powerful than the gravitation that keeps the organisms on the planet. Strong, long, pale arms dragged the petite woman into a hug. Waverly’s arms coasted under Nicole’s. The grip became tighter as the petite woman pressed the soldier closer. 

“I was scare, Nic. Sorry for been scare…

“Never be remorseful for that, cutie. Never” interrupted the soldier. Waverly concealed her face in the soldier'ss chest.

It was hard for the soldier to believe that this was the same strong woman that pushed her against the door. Now, Haught believed she was cocooning between her arms the most fragile human being. Nicole inhaled the almond aroma coming from the barmaid's hair. One of the soldier’s hands skimmed up, softly stroking the wavy hair of the shorter woman.

“It's not easy to be brazen… when the person that you craved, that scares you to death, is right in front of you” mumbled Waverly shifting slightly so her gaze will meet chocolate eyes. Nicole's eyes narrowed slightly before widening. Finally, the soldier understood at the woman glancing back at her.

_I love this extraordinary woman._

“Yes, Nicole Haught. I was scared of my strong feelings. I was scared about you realizing that all I am is an abandoned, needy child. Because then you would abandon me…

“I would never…” intervened the redhead.

“But you already did. You left…” muttered the barmaid looking down. The soldier stayed silenced. It was true. She chose to be a soldier knowing that she would live at the palace and scarcely have an occasion to visit anyone. She disappeared. But she hadn’t realized how much her actions would damage Waverly.

“Waves, look at me…” pleaded the auburn-haired woman, one of her hands raising the brunette’s chin. The hazel eyes had swelled with contain tears. A horrible, nauseous sensation traveled through Haught. 

_It should be a sin to make an angel cry._

“I can’t change the past. What I have done is irreversible. Leaving you was the senseless decision of my life. But if you want this…if you want me…I’m right here. My feelings haven’t changed” confessed Haught moving both hands to the barmaid’s cheeks.

Waverly smiled. One tear escaped from her hazel eyes, quickly been intercepted by Haught’s thumbs. Gibson’s skin was smooth and cold. _She is always so cold._

“Should I kiss you?” muttered the barmaid, her eyes flickered to Nicole’s mouth. The soldier smirked, a sly smiled that curl the edge of her mouth. 

“You should, girlfriend…” whispered Haught.

Waverly’s smile inflamed even more. Nicole opened her mouth to tease the barmaid, but silky lips stopped her. It was the sweetest kiss Nicole has ever received. Their lips rubbed, slow and gentle first. Pushing back, Waverly breathed deeply. Haught stared at her, enthralled by the smaller woman’s face. Hazel eyes clouded with affection and passion. The soldier seized her by the waist, slipping one hand behind the brunette's neck and attracting her closer.

The brunette didn’t need more encouragement to respond. Ravenous, lascivious lips danced in synchrony with Nicole’s. Slender, delicate hands stroking Haught’s red locks. Suddenly, Gibson’s tongue decided to participate. The soldier was surprised at the feeling of the playful and wet limb upon her lips. Clouded by her lewder’s desires, the soldier sucked Waverly’s tongue. The barmaid whined, evidently surprise by Haught’s boldness.

“We should sleep…” whispered the redhead between discontinuous and heavy breaths. Waverly smiled dreamily, her eyelids closing almost imperceptibly.

“Cuddles?” inquired the brunette.

“We need to talk about your jealousy tomorrow” warned the soldier and the barmaid crimsoned.


	6. Wynonna's Idea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is just fluff and a hot dream at the end. More action and backstory next chapter.

Distant and faint, an insistent sound reached the redhead’s ears. Slowly and lazily, Nicole opened her chocolate eyes. There was a sharp and bony appendage pushing hardly and uncomfortably against her ribs. Laying over her stomach and looking directly into the annoying and noisy clock, the soldier frowned. She snuck a hand down, rubbing warm skin as a tired, giant, and bright smile took possession of her face. The redhead rolled, resting on her right side, and stared at the short woman beside her.

Waverly Gibson, petite and slender, fragile but strong, had shoved the soldier to the edge of the bed. The brunette was curled up, and somehow, she had managed to shove one of her feet against the brunette’s ribs. The attacking foot retreated easily after a light push, curling a little to mimic the position of its twin. The soldier felt her heart expanding; bursting with love for the human being sleeping beside her. Extending a hand, the redhead touch Gibson’s warm cheek. The blankets monster grimaced and scowled.

Smirking maliciously, Nicole wriggled one hand through the barmaid’s face. Her fingers teasing the tan skin, her fingertips slipped over Waverly’s cute smile and up to her even cuter frown. The younger remained unmovable, but her soft, delineated, smooth lips curved up. It was almost unnoticeable, but the auburn-haired was just centimeters away from her.

“May I say that you have the cutest smile and the most adorable nose” muttered the soldier moving her index finger down Waverly’s nose dorsum. Gibson's subtle smile widened at those words. “You don’t even know what your praises do to me.” Mumbled the petite woman, a flushed warming her angelical face.

“Such a delightful voice…” whispered the redhead, her index finger moved lower, caressing her girlfriend’s mouth. Waverly wetted her lips, her tongue briefly touching the soldier’s finger.

“Teaser…” commented the chocolate-eyed and Gibson finally dare to open her hazel eyes.

Nicole was enthralled by the petite’s gaze. The fascinating shades of hazel, caramel, and some light brown bewitched the soldier. They were beautiful. The redhead will happily live in those captivating pools eternally.

“Those charming eyes. Did you charm me?” queried the soldier and the younger giggled. Her angelic face lightening with happiness, her eyes narrowed and thin, cute wrinkles adorning the edges of Gibson's eyes.

_She is so pure and pretty. I love her so much._

“Nic…can I kissed you?” questioned Gibson pulling the chocolate-eyed woman from her thoughts. Nicole grinned before bending forward. Waverly copied her motions immediately, her curled body leaving her former position as the brunette slipped her hands behind the redhead’s neck. Haught sensed slender and petite fingers softly and slowly stroking her baby-hairs at the beginning of her neck.

Their noises bump slightly and the hazel-eyed giggled.

“Your trembling” whispered Nicole.

“It's hard to believe this is not a dream” admitted the younger.

Haught smile, her lips brushing against Waverly's. The auburn-haired leaned her forehead against Gibson’s while sliding her hands over the woman’s waist and pulling her closer.

“Wanna check this is not a dream?” suggested Nicole, brushing her mouth against the brunette’s lips. Waverly’s mouth opened; her lips were waiting, feeling the thrill produce by the anticipation. The younger wetted her mouth one more time, her tongue caressing Nicole’s half-open lips.

“I love checking…” whispered Waverly and moved to trap Nicole’s lips between hers.

It was soft and slow. Clearly, just how Waverly likes it. Nicole felt ridiculous butterflies batting their thin wings and flying in her stomach. The redhead wriggled a hand until reaching the petite’s back. The soldier tried to drag her closer even when there was no space left between them. Gibson rose a leg over the soldier’s hip flushing her body against Nicole’s.

“Gross! It’s too early for this, horny bunnies!”

Both women jumped backward. Sadly, for Nicole, she was close to the edge of the bed. The redhead stumbled to the ground, hitting ungraciously her elbow against the small night-table.

“Nicole! Are you okay?” questioned Waverly worry, while sliding over the bed toward the soldier’s side.

“Did you killed yourself, Haught-bun?” queried Wynonna at the same time, moving deeper into the room without invitation.

Nicole was lying over the floor in an awkward position. One of her legs had tangled with the blankets and now was hanging over the edge of the bed. The rest of her body was resting over the cold wood floor. The redhead closed her eyes, breathing slowly to restrict the enormous desire for hitting Wynonna Earp.

“Run, Wynonna” warned the auburn-haired opening her chocolate eyes.

“What?” questioned Earp, a grimace distorting her face.

“Run!” screamed the soldier while trying to get up.

Wynonna’s eyes widened when she noticed the soldier moving toward her. “I made breakfast, ungrateful family!” yelled the woman dressed in leather while running toward the door closely followed by the furious redhead. And as the door closed behind the grumpy soldier and the derisive brunette, Waverly’s angelic laugh crossed the door threshold as the petite woman collapsed against the pillows.

….

Wynonna cooked pancakes. That was the only reason why Nicole stop her revenge. Obviously, she stopped after pressing the brunette against the wood floor and attack her with tickles. “Tickles no, tickles no” had pleaded the tough woman with a pithy and squeaky voice. Vengeance is a plate eaten slowly. Lena had glanced as the soldier tickle the brunette. The black-haired woman had been eating from her veggie pancakes all the time.

“Do you like breakfast? The bacon?” queried Wynonna intently staring at the soldier while Nicole chewed the puffy and extremely sweet food.

“It’s okay” answered the redhead and Earp rolled her eyes.

“I’m surrounded by insensible women” complained the brunette, but Nicole didn’t mind her words because Wynonna always found a reason to be grumpy or felt offended.

Minutes later, after the redhead has finished her breakfast, she heard light steps walking down the stairs. Turning her neck, she met Gibson. The brunette had showered and changed her clothes. Now, with green jeans paired with a green jacket, and a multicolor top-crop the brunette looked even beautiful. Nicole knew she was staring at her with puppy eyes and she can faintly hear Wynonna’s “stop ogling each other’s.” But at that moment, watching Gibson’s curls bounce briefly with each step she took, Nicole didn’t care about her foolish grin and puppy eyes.

“Stop eyeing my baby girl like she is the fudge of your sundae” ordered Earp before whacking the redhead nape. Nicole turned to the woman sitting beside her while rubbing her attacked hind-head.

“Don’t be rude, Wynonna! Zero violence in my bar” announced Waverly while moving behind the counter. Nicole noticed the petite woman approaching the coffee machine and a smile light up her facial features.

“I hate you both, seriously. This is extremely disgusting” dramatically complained the older brunette before lifting a bottle of tequila to her lips. Nicole saw Gibson’s eyes widening when she saw the crystal bottle.

“Wynonna give me that back” ordered Waverly while extending a hand to grab the bottle. Earp moved backward with her lips attached to the tequila's bottle mouth, she stumbled, and Nicole put a hand against her back to prevent her awful fall.

“Hey, I need the booze to hear yesterday's findings” explained Earp when the barmaid pulled the bottle from her hands and moved again to prepare the coffee.

“Lena is showering, so I give you booze when the meeting begins” simplified the brunette.

“You’re not going to say anything?” queried Wynonna turning toward the redhead. Nicole rested her elbow over the counter, leaning her chin over her palm before smiling.

“I want mini-marshmallows, cutie” pleaded the soldier and Wynonna groaned.

“I'm going upstairs until Lena finished her eternal shower” announced the brunette. Nicole grinned and when Gibson turned toward them, the redhead noticed the barmaid was smiling too.

The two women remained in silence while Wynonna's heavy and noisy steps became a faint sound. Nicole’s gaze dropped momentaneously, feeling shyly happy. When her chocolate eyes lift, Gibson was staring directly at her with her one-hundred-volts grin. “I have something in my face?” asked teasingly the older and Waverly shook her head.

“I just realized how lucky I am” replied the brunette while approaching the counter, the barmaid interlaced their hands. Slowly she raised one of Nicole’s hand to her mouth and placed a kiss on her dorse.

“That reminded me….” mumbled the soldier while pulling one of the barmaid’s hands toward her cheek. Waverly’s warm palm felt amazing against the redhead’s face. The brunette’s thumb moved up and down, rubbing delicately.

“We should talk about…certain stripper and your jealousy episode” stated the soldier and Waverly pouted.

“Can't we just forget that?” wondered hopefully the hazel-eyed lady.

“Nope” answered the auburn-haired woman with a sweet smile.

“Okay…I’m sorry about it…” groaned the brunette and Nicole grinned at her adorable face.

…..

Waverly and Nicole had shifted toward Wynonna’s bean-bag-chair. The soldier was stretched over the comfy brown sofa, her body sunk because of her weight. Sitting on her lap was Waverly, her back leaning against the redhead’s body while smiling. Haught leaned forward connecting her lips to the smiley mouth of the barmaid. The brunette returned the kiss sloppily at first, turning her upper half body in search of a comfortable position.

Tan hands slipped behind Nicole’s neck as the brunette turned a little more. The kiss became passionate as their tongues touch. _I’m crazy for you, Waves._ Haught’s fingers held tightly to the petite waist of Gibson, keeping her in place.

“Pals! Respect my room!” Wynonna’s voice, once again, obliged them to end the kiss. This time, Lena was a few meters behind the brunette, the green-eyed woman sent them a look filled with apologies.

“We were just kissing, don’t be dramatic” clarified Waverly while standing up.

“Great, bring the booze.” Indicated Wynonna while dropping her body next to the soldier. Nicole moved to the side, leaving a space in the beanbag for the annoying outsider.

“I’m the one in need of booze” groaned the barmaid while moving toward the bar with a scowl. They have one hour before the opening, enough time to talk about last night's findings.

“It's in our genes” explained Nonna while bumping her shoulder against the redhead. Haught didn’t understand the meaning of such commentary, but let it slip.

“So…spit it out” ordered Wynonna to Lena, the older woman leaned against the pool table and crossed her arms over her ample chest.

“We follow Lexa to a room” began Lena.

“A couple was having intense sex in the room next to it.” Interrupted Waverly walking back with two glasses filled with whisky.

“Define intense. Intense like ‘spank me’ or intense like animalistic sounds?” inquired Earp, accepting the glass Gibson’s was extending toward her.

“I’m not sure, actually. She was screaming wildly. I'm sure the woman was having multiple orgasms because I have never screamed like that in my life…

“Okay! Can we focus?” interrupted Haught.

She doesn’t want to imagine Waverly having sex with a past partner.

“Sorry, continue, Lena” requested the barmaid before sitting over the redhead. The soldier automatically surrounded her body with her long arms.

“As I was saying. We followed Lena upstairs. Fortunately, she was screaming at the bar owner, Rosita, so we heard almost all the conversation. They were discussing, something about Rosita sloppily guarding some documents. But that’s not the important thing. The bordello’s owner said that the documents were safe in the strippers' room” narrated the green-eyed outsider.

“Wait…you mean the strippers' special room?'” questioned Nicole, peering over Waverly’s shoulder.

“That’s what we thought” admitted the barmaid looking over her shoulder to meet the soldier's eyes.

“Peachy! We just infiltrate into the room” announced Wynonna.

Always the fast planner.

“Easier said than done. The room is key-close. Only special guests summoned by certain strippers are allowed in” explained the redhead and Earp frowned.

“How you know that?” queried Waverly, the adorable mad expression was back on her angelic face.

“I…may, or may not, have been invited to that room” mumbled Nicole with wide-open-puppy eyes. The redhead saw Wynonna malicious grinned and prognosticated the foolish plan that would come out of her lips.

“That’s, perfect, Haught-shot! We just need to get you into the bordello. You seduce the chocolate-skin killer hottie, rob her key, and give it to me. Then as I search for the documents you entertain her…

“Wait a minute!” interrupted Waverly jumping up.

“What?” asked Nonna with a confused expression. Nicole stared between her angry girlfriend and the expecting outsider.

“My girlfriend is not going to seduce anyone. That’s not going happening, Wynonna” stated the brunette crossing her arms over her chest.

“Baby girl, you realize this is the perfect plan?” insisted Earp.

“I don’t care.” Shrugged the short woman scowling.

“Dude, you have to be kidding,” said Wynonna and Nicole placed a hand over the outsider’s shoulder. Waverly turned around, clearly annoyed by the situation. Lena was glancing at the pool balls to pass unnoticed.

Breathing deeply, the soldier stood up and neared her petite girlfriend slowly. Waverly was tense and the redhead desired to hug her and whisper to her ear sweet nothings. “Waves? Can we go upstairs and talk?” questioned Haught slipping an arm around the barmaid’s waist. Waverly glanced up to her, her facial expression relaxing in the process before nodding.

They walked in silence and Nicole felt Wynonna’s eyes on their backs. The soldier knew about the barmaid’s insecurities. Waverly lost her family, and she was always afraid of being abandoned. This new attitude was not about jealousy. Although it may develop into it after the barmaid sees Nicole with the stripper.

This was Waverly’s internal fears and hidden insecurities trying to cloud her mind.

As they passed the threshold, the brunette rushed to the bed and sat down on the edge. She curled her body as if trying to shelter from any attack. The redhead approached her, kneeling in front of the barmaid. “Hey, cutie…look at me” pleaded the older, and the light-brown-haired woman obeyed rapidly.

“I’m not jealous. I know you're not interested in her. Is just…

“Waverly…you have nothing to fear. I like you” whispered the soldier leaning toward the petite woman. Hazel eyes filled with tears and Gibson’s lower lip trembled.

“Is just…I can't stop thinking that you…that you'll realize that you don’t want me. That I'm not worthy of you. My parents abandoned me. How can I stop you from leaving too?” admitted the brunette, and Nicole dragged her toward her body.

Waverly toppled forward, bumping against the redhead. Haught wrapped her with her arms before searching for her eyes. Shy hands moved behind the soldier's neck. The gentle, short fingernails softly caressed the auburn-haired woman’s scalp.

“I like you. You’re amazing, Waverly. You’re beautiful, funny, kind, humble…you’re extraordinary. I know about losing. My parents die, Wave. I know you're feeling insecure about me, but I need you to trust me. To trust in us. As a friend or as a lover, I'll stay with you” muttered Nicole, one of her hands moving up to lift the brunette’s face. Hazel eyes met chocolate ones and Gibson smile.

“I trust you, Nicole Haught. I'm scared but I trust you." whispered the shorter woman nearing her face to Nicole's. Their mouths meet once more time, filled with desire and love.

Waverly tilted her head and Nicole copied her while sliding a hand behind the barmaid's nape. The redhead's fingers stroked the curvy long hair of the shorter woman as her mouth follow Gibson's command. The kiss grew frantic as Nicole's hands slipped down the brunette's back perceiving firm muscles below the brunette's shirt.

Waverly groaned, dipping her head back and breathing deeply. The redhead was fascinated by the pretty melody leaving the brunette's mouth. She wanted to learn the barmaid's tones: write a song of Waverly's pleasure noises.

The bedroom's temperature swiftly rose, Haught felt a sting of desire low in her belly. Opening her chocolate eyes, the soldier stared directly at Gibson’s neck. Invited by the tan and flawless color, the redhead connected her mouth to the exposed skin. Somehow, they had fallen to the rug. Nicole ended with her back against the floor, the brunette resting above her. Their eyes met, filled with unspoken words. The redhead grinned as the hazel-eyed bite her lower lip. Gliding a hand behind the shorter woman’s neck, the soldier closed the distance between their mouths.

“You taste like Christmas…” mumbled the redhead against the brunette’s lips.

“I'll show you Christmas…” whispered the younger kissing the soldier with refurbished passion.

Slender hands softly massage Nicole’s sides, moving lower and lower until meting the beginning of the redhead’s pants. Waverly’s fingers fiddled with the pant's waist. Her hands suddenly moved upward but halted before diving inside of Haught’s shirt. The soldier noticed the hesitation and sweeten their kisses as one of her hands cover Waverly’s curious hand. The barmaid quivered against the soldier. Nicole’s tongue dance against the brunette’s as she slipped Gibson’s hand upward and below her shirt.

The shorter woman didn't need more motivation, she extended her palm over Nicole’s creamlike stomach. The warmth of Gibson’s hand sending a tremor through the soldier. They separated in seek of oxygen, but Waverly kept her hand over the pale stomach.

“We should stop…” whispered Nicole although all she craved is to keep going. To learn every secret hiding behind the petite woman’s clothes. To taste every part of the barmaid. To unveil those sensible places. To discover what makes Waverly Gibson weak on her knees and dampen in other places. And she desired to watch the barmaid come undone in front of her eyes again and again until satisfying their needs or until they are too consumed to keep going. 

“Yeah…we should” mumbled the brunette. Only a few seconds later she was opening her eyes and meeting Haught’s gaze. Nicole sensed a stream of excitement moistening her underwear at the sight of Waverly’s dilated eyes. Loaded with desire and promises. So dark and needy.

_Relax you'll have time for this, Nicky. There’s no need to rush it._

That night as they cuddle under the comfy and warm comfort of Waverly’s blankets, they stayed silent. They had decided to follow Wynonna’s plan. The barmaid had hugged the outsider and mumbled an apology as the older woman shook her long and curly hair. The night had arrived in a blink and soon Lena was leaving with Kara. The blonde reassuring them she was happy to have the green-eyed outsider in her apartment.

“Are you awake?” whispered the brunette snuggling closer to the redhead. Nicole hummed pulling the petite frame closer to her chest and bending her head down to kiss the head of the woman cuddling her.

“I am” muttered the soldier as one of her hands rub up and down the length of Waves back.

“Just checking…” slurred the younger and Nicole imagine her eyes closing with exhaustion. The brunette had been serving drinks all day, moving from one side to the other closely followed by a hyperactive Jeremy.

“Sleep, cutie. You needed…

* * *

Uh-oh! Nicole tumbled backward. Her body collapsed heavily in a dark, comfortable sofa. The redhead grimaced, a weak voice screaming she must be dreaming. The room was dully illumined by a giant and magnificent chandelier dangling from the high ceiling. The room smell soothing, a sweet calming aroma that Nicole breathed in deeply.

“Are you ready for this, sweety pie? I’m a little nervous.” Waverly’s high pitch voice met the redhead's ears, and her eyes tear open promptly.

The chocolate eyes bulged as a door opened in front of her. The glowing light coming from the place illuminated the figure moving through the door. Haught didn’t have words to describe her feelings. She moistened her mouth at the gorgeous artwork standing below the door’s threshold.

Waverly was wearing a mini skirt. And when Nicole Haught says mini is because it barely covered the naked skin of the brunette’s sex. The blue and white crop-top can easily be another skin layer. And between the top and the skirt was the evidence of firm abs. The soldier squeezed her thighs firm, seeking some satisfaction in the pressure produced by the movement.

Waverly grinned like she had caught the older participating in some shenanigans.

“Waves...you…” her words would never be enough to explain how perfect the woman in front of her is. 

“Soldier Haught…Did I let you speechless?” teased the younger deliberately closing the distance between them. The redhead followed every step. She memorized every detail of the barmaid’s teasing smile.

“I…”

“Do you like it, Nic?” queried doubtfully the brunette as she paused her movements just two steps away from the chocolate-eyed soldier. Nicole recognized the hint of doubt and embarrassment in her voice as Waverly’s cheeks grew red.

“You looked beautiful” declared the older. The brunette grinned, her face lightening while her smile grew bigger. The soldier smiled softly, and the barmaid bent forward placing a soft kiss over her lips. “I have a surprise…” whispered the hazel-eyes woman softly biting her lower lip.

“Isn't this the surprise?” asked the redhead and her eyes stretch at the possibility of another gift. The shorter woman shook her head and moved two steps away from the redhead. A song, low and slow filled the silence and with the sensual music, the barmaid slowly rolled her waist. Nicole caught a glance of the mischievous grin in the brunette and squeezed her own thighs once again.

_That’s so sexy, Waves._

Nicole followed every movement with bright chocolate eyes. Dampening her mouth, the redhead smiled as the barmaid turned around. The brunette sensually bent and for a few seconds, the older caught a glint of gleam, wet folds. Breathing heavily the soldier sensed her arousing moistening her panties inside her soldier pants. Gibson shifted again grinning as she approached, inviting the soldier closer with one of her index fingers.

Nicole inclined toward her unconsciously, her dried mouth craving to savor the barmaid soft lips. Waverly smiled pushing her girlfriend’s back against the sofa and kneeling in front of the soldier.

“Baby what…

“Shhh, sweety…I’m starving…” whispered the brunette. One of the barmaid's hands stayed over the soldier’s chest to keep the redhead from moving. The other caress Nicole’s right thigh. The naughty hand slipped downwards, outlining the outside of the soldier’s thighs. The shorter's hand reached the knee before moving up, but now exploring the inside of the redhead’s leg.

“Oh, Waves…” moaned the redhead as Waverly’s hand halted against her crotch. The brunette smirked before sliding her other hand downward. The skill fingers began to undue Haught’s belt before pop open the redhead's pants.

“Lift that pretty ass, sweety…” whispered the barmaid, her voice low and sexy. A command was hidden behind needy, pleading hazel eyes. Nicole lifted the lower part of her body and the shorter woman removed the pants and panties rubbing Haught's long, creamy legs in the action. As tan hands rested over the redhead’s thighs Haught’s waist thrust upward seeking for the brunette’s touch.

“Calm down, Haught. I have you” murmured Gibson bending to kiss the inside of a creamy thigh, not high enough to calm the redhead’s aching pussy. Suddenly Gibson's sharp teeth sank on the soldier's skin and Nicole’s waist push upward again.

One of the brunette’s hands moved over the soldier’s belly to keep her still. Gibson was leaving a trail of kisses as she moved higher and higher. Nicole moaned, the throbbing between her legs becoming painful.

“Oh, my fucking…” groaned the redhead throwing her head against the sofa as warm oxygen touches her clitoris. Waverly exhaled against the sensible bundle of nerves once again before looking up at her girlfriend.

“You’re wet for me…” whispered the brunette and without breaking eye contact she opened her mouth and flatted her tongue against the redhead's sex. The barmaid slowly slid her tongue from the wet entrance to the swollen clit.

Nicole’s moaned could be clearly heard from Wynonna’s room.

“May I eat?” queried the brunette and as she talks her breath taunted Nicole’s clit.

“Yes…” hurriedly answered the soldier sliding one of her hands through curvy and silky brown locks.

Waverly had to be starving. Her greedy mouth quickly engulfed the redhead’s clitoris. The soldier was too sensitive, she could orgasm easily from clit stimulation and the brunette between her legs apparently knew it.

Nicole attempted to not push her hips against the heated and experienced mouth, but she was incapable. The brunette’s mouth abandoned her swollen bud. But quickly, the lost contact was substituted by deft slim fingers. Waverly's mouth slid downwards.

And suddenly a wet, curious tongue was crafting its way inside the redhead’s cunt. And it was too much. Nicole collapsed momentaneously against the sofa. A wave of pleasure surged from the soldier's crotch traveling the length of her body and a high pitch moan escaped her lips.

* * *

  
“Oh fuck…” Nicole waked up moaning. Her sex was throbbing, and the ache was unbearable. She was tempted to squeeze her legs, but her gaze met confused and amuse blue eyes.

“Wynonna?” questioned the redhead. The outsider was searching Waverly’s closet.

“Did you just wake up having an orgasm?” queried the outsider mockingly.

“I’m going to shower” mumbled the redhead hopping out of the bed.

“I hear you, Naughty Haughty.”  
  


**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language. Sorry for any mistake you may found while reading. Feel free to let me know if there are some huge errors. Hope you enjoy the reading. If you really really like it, let me know!


End file.
